Love
by fuyu no yukishiro
Summary: Kenapa melupakanmu sangatlah sulit? Kenapa kamu selalu ada di dalam otakku? Dan kenapa dia tidak marah saat aku terus mengingatmu dan malah mengatakan untuk tidak memaksakan diri melupakanmu? SasuHina, NaruHina. Finnaly Update Chapter 4! R&R?
1. Chapter 1

Berita ini sungguh mengejutkan baginya.

Bagi Hinata yang begitu menyayanginya. Bagi Hinata yang begitu menginginkan orang dihadapannya ini menjadi kekasihnya.

"Eh?"

Hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan Hinata. Sementara pemuda itu hanya tertawa merasa bersalah. Hinata meletakkan telapak tangannya di meja. "Apa maksudmu, Naruto_-kun_?"

"Yah..." Uzumaki Naruto salah tingkah. Menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal kemudian menunduk rapat-rapat.

"Maaf Hinata_-chan_, aku memang menyayangimu, tapi hanya sebagai sahabat."

Hinata merasa petir menyambar kepalanya.

"Aku ternyata menyayangi Sakura_-chan_," kata Naruto. Hinata semakin membatu. Matanya berkilat tak percaya. "Saat aku tak bertemu dengannya aku baru menyadarinya. Bagiku, Hinata_-chan_ adalah adik perempuanku. Tak bisa lebih."

_Lalu kenapa kau mengatakan sayang kepadaku saat itu?_ Batin Hinata. Namun gadis itu tidak mengatakannya. Hinata hanya tersenyum kemudian menggenggam tangan Naruto.

"Aku tahu kok," ucap Hinata. "Aku tahu, Naruto_-kun_ hanya menyayangiku sebagai sahabat, tidak lebih. Pernyataan dua bulan yang lalu juga, adalah pernyataan bahwa aku sangat menyayangi Naruto_-kun_ sebagai..." Hinata meneguk ludah. Air matanya hendak mengalir, namun Hinata berusaha menahannya. Dia tidak mau menangis di depan Naruto lagi. Tidak.

"Aku menyayangi Naruto_-kun_ bukan sebagai sahabat," ucap Hinata. Dadanya terasa nyeri saat Hinata akan mengatakan kalimat selanjutnya. "Aku menyayangi Naruto_-kun_ sebagai perasaan 'adik' kepada 'kakak'nya." Hinata tersenyum. Berusaha menunjukkan raut wajah kalau dia bersungguh-sungguh dengan perkataannya.

Dan Naruto yang memang tidak terlalu peka dengan keadaan seseorang hanya menghela nafas lega. "Ah, syukurlah," kata Naruto. "Entah apa yang harus kulakukan kalau Hinata_-chan_ menyukaiku sebagai seorang perempuan. Sungguh, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan."

Hinata tersenyum. Menyingkirkan tangannya sendiri dari punggung tangan Naruto. Senyap untuk beberapa saat hingga Naruto mulai memecah keheningan itu dengan satu kalimat.

"Kau tahu, Sakura_-chan_ adalah cinta pertamaku."

Hinata mengangguk, mengiyakan. Apa sih yang tidak diketahui Hinata tentang sahabatnya ini?

"Makanya aku tak menyangka saat Sakura_-chan_ menerima cintaku," Naruto terkekeh. Hinata ikut tertawa, meski dia merasakan hatinya perih. "Dan rencananya dua bulan lagi kami akan bertunangan."

Senyum Hinata lenyap seketika.

"Eh?"

Naruto tersenyum dengan rona bahagia. Tak menyadari raut wajah Hinata yang pucat karena _sapphire_ Naruto terlalu terpaku kepada gelas minuman yang dipesannya.

"Jangan kaget begitu! Aku tahu ini terlalu mendadak."

"Me-memang," kata Hinata menyetujui, dengan gugup.

"Aku tahu sih ini terlalu mendadak," aku Naruto. "Tapi kurasa bertunangan dengan Sakura_-chan_ dua bulan lagi tidak terlalu cepat. Aku sudah mengenal Sakura_-chan_ sejak aku masih berumur sebelas tahun."

_Dan sejak bertemu itulah, kau menyukainya. Kau jatuh cinta pada Sakura-chan sejak pandangan pertama._ Lanjut Hinata dalam hati. Kepala gadis itu menunduk, menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. _Sama sepertiku._

"Padahal daripada bertunangan aku lebih ingin langsung menikah saja."

Hinata meneguk ludah. Pernyataan itu membuat hati gadis itu semakin remuk. Menggenggam roknya erat-erat, Hinata mencoba mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Apa Naruto_-kun_ berencana..." Rasanya sulit sekali mengatakan satu kata selanjutnya. "Menikah dengan Sakura_-chan_?"

Naruto menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Dari balik poninya, Hinata dapat melihat rona merah di pipi pemuda itu.

"Ya..." Naruto tampak menimbang-nimbang sebelum kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Hinata_-chan_ tahu kan kalau aku sudah tingkat dua dan tahun depan aku sudah memasuki tingkat akhir..."

Hinata mengangguk. Hatinya berdetak semakin dan semakin cepat. Suhu tubuhnya mendadak turun hingga mendekati nol derajat celcius, begitu dingin.

"... Tahun depan – ah, tepatnya saat aku lulus – kami – maksudku aku dan Sakura_-chan_ –"

Hinata menutup kedua matanya erat. Seharusnya Hinata tidak perlu melontarkan pertanyaan yang tak perlu seperti itu. Seharusnya Hinata menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat atau seharusnya Hinata langsung pamit pergi saja _pasca_ mendengar cerita Naruto tentang hubungannya dengan Sakura_-chan_nya.

Ah, seandainya saja Hinata mempunyai kemampuan untuk bisa menghilang dalam sekejap, Hinata ingin segera menghilang dari hadapan Naruto. Karena Hinata tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Naruto selanjutnya.

" –Berencana untuk menikah. Tahun depan, aku akan mengajukan proposal pernikahan kepadanya."

Saat Naruto mengatakan itu dengan tegas dan raut wajah penuh kebahagiaan, ada sesuatu yang hancur berkeping-keping di dalam tubuhnya.

.

* * *

**L O V E**

**Another Fanfiction from me to you**

**.**

**Warning : **

**Dari atas ampe bawah mungkin Hurt/comfort semua. Jadi siapin tissue dan kotaknya, tapi dimohon dengan sangat untuk tidak melemparkan kotak tissue itu kepada author yang sedang gundah gulana ini. #KickedByAll**

**.**

**Standar Warning diterapkan disini. (OOC, Typo, GJ, dll)**

**.**

**Semoga Fict ini gak mengecewakan :D**

**Happy reading, minna~**

* * *

"Maaf."

Hyuuga Hinata menengadah, mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari buku yang sedang dibacanya. Dihadapannya berdiri seseorang yang menatapnya dengan perasaan tidak enak hati. "Maaf, Hinata_-san_, tapi perpustakaan akan segera ditutup," lanjut perempuan itu lagi. Hinata mengangguk mengerti dan mengucapkan kalimat, 'aku mengerti, aku selesai sebentar lagi' sehingga penjaga perpustakaan itu meninggalkannya dan beranjak untuk mengingatkan beberapa orang lagi di perpustakaan itu.

Pukul 18.00 tepat. Hinata menghela nafas. Seingatnya dia datang ke perpustakaan tepat pada pukul 13.00, mengambil asal salah satu buku kemudian membaca buku tersebut.

"Sudah lima jam berlalu...," gumam Hinata sembari meregangkan tubuhnya. Pantas saja badannya terasa pegal. Sambil berdiri dari duduknya, Hinata meraih novel dan termenung beberapa menit sampai akhirnya menyimpan novel tersebut ke tempat awalnya.

Hinata bahkan tidak ingat pernah membaca novel yang dari tadi menemaninya di perpustakaan itu.

**~ Love – SasuHina~**

Sudah satu minggu semenjak berita itu didengar oleh Hinata dan Hinata merasa masih terkena efek shock karena berita rencana pertunangan Naruto dan Sakura dua bulan lagi.

Ya, gadis itu masih merasakan hatinya yang sesak dan matanya yang tiba-tiba memanas ketika melihat atau mengingat satu kenangan tentang sahabatnya itu, Uzumaki ini amat sangat menyiksanya. _Mood_nya berubah drastis, sering uring-uringan dan terlihat lelah kerena selama seminggu ini gadis itu nyaris tak tertidur. Hanya terlelap dua atau tiga jam setiap harinya kemudian terbangun dengan keringat membanjir karena mimpinya tentang Naruto. Selama seminggu terakhir dilaluinya seperti mayat hidup. Terbangun lantas melamun. Khayalannya melayang ke saat-saat dirinya dan Naruto. Saat gadis itu pertama kalinya bertemu dengan Naruto, saat pertama kalinya Naruto memanggilnya 'Hinata_-chan_', saat Naruto tertawa, saat Naruto mengusap puncak kepalanya karena pertengkarannya dengan ayahnya, saat Naruto mengunjunginya ketika dia sakit selama tiga hari, saat Naruto memberikan tanda _peace_–nya hanya kepada Hinata ketika Naruto berhasil memasukkan gol di pertandingan sepak bola antar sekolah, saat Naruto menyemangati Hinata ketika dirinya mengikuti olimpiade matematika, saat –

Lagi, Hinata merasakan hatinya sakit. Seolah ada yang menyiramkan alkohol, air garam atau apapun cairan yang membuat luka di hatinya yang belum tertutup kembali terbuka lagi. Hinata juga merasakan matanya memanas dan tenggorokannya tercekat, juga perutnya yang entah kenapa terasa sakit.

Hinata berhenti berjalan. Menyentuh perutnya yang sakit dan memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Hatinya berteriak, berucap bagaimana sakitnya dia ketika melihat wajah berseri Naruto yang dengan semangatnya menceritakan perihal pertunangannya dengan cinta pertamanya, dan bukannya dirinya. Hatinya mencemooh ucapan Naruto beberapa bulan lalu. Bahwa Naruto juga menyayanginya lebih dari sahabatnya lantas memeluknya dan mengusap air mata bahagia yang keluar dari mata Hinata.

Hatinya berteriak, dadanya sangat sesak, tenggorokannya tercekat dan rongga mulutnya serasa kering. Matanya juga memanas, dan perutnya terasa semakin sakit.

Tapi tetap, tak ada air mata yang keluar.

Tak ada satu tetes pun air mata yang keluar, padahal Hinata merasakan dirinya sakit, sangat sakit.

Padahal Hinata ingin sedikit saja, ada air mata yang jatuh. Atau sedikit saja keberanian agar dirinya bisa menangis.

Sebisa yang diingatnya, Hinata memang tidak pernah menangis. Hanya satu kali, yaitu saat Hinata mengutarakan perasaannya dan Naruto membalas perasaannya. Ayahnya bilang dia tidak suka anak yang cengeng, makanya Hinata belajar untuk tidak menitikkan air mata, dalam keadaan apapun. Ibunya bilang menangis hanyalah pekerjaan gadis yang lemah dan seorang anak tertua sepertinya haruslah kuat, harus bisa menjaga adik-adiknya dan dapat diandalkan, maka dari itulah Hinata tidak pernah menangis apapun keadaan sedih yang dialaminya.

Kedua orang tua Hinata tidak pernah mengajari Hinata caranya menangis. makanya, saat Hinata merasakan sesak didadanya, saat Hinata kehilangan benda kesayangannya atau saat Hinata dijauhi teman-temannya karena dirinya yang membosankan, Hinata hanya akan duduk diam di pojok kamar, memeluk lutut sebentar kemudian mengambil komik-komik dan novel-novel yang begitu tertata rapi di rak bukunya dan mulai membaca. Biasanya hal itu akan membuatnya lebih baik. Pikiran Hinata akan teralihkan kepada dunia di dalam komik, atau novel yang tengah dibacanya. Tapi jika itu tidak berhasil, Hinata akan mengambil ponselnya, pergi ke aplikasi note kemudian menuliskan apa yang ada dipikirannya atau menulis sesuatu yang berkebalikan dengan apa yang dipikirannya. Biasanya itu akan sangat berhasil. Hinata akan bisa memakai topeng senyumnya dengan sangat sempurna.

Tapi sekarang entah kenapa rasanya begitu sulit untuk mengenyahkan rasa tidak enak dan sakit di dadanya ini. Padahal selama seminggu ini Hinata sudah berusaha mengenyahkannya. Hinata sudah berada di pojok kamarnya sambil melipat lutut selama berjam-jam. Hinata juga sudah membaca novel-novel miliknya yang belum sempat dibacanya, namun alih-alih memasuki dunia di dalam novel yang dibacanya, Hinata malah semakin merasakan dadanya sesak dan itu membuat Hinata tidak mengingat sedikit saja dari isi novel yang dibacanya, seperti tadi. Hinata juga menulis banyak apa yang dipikirkannya, atau apa yang diinginkannya, bahkan menawarkan diri untuk mengerjakan laporan temannya dengan cuma-cuma. Tapi tetap saja, rasa itu tak hilang.

Rasa kesepian yang selalu dirasakannya kini mulai mengganggunya. Perasaan sesak itu memunculkan semua perasaan-perasaan menyedihkan yang selalu dipendamnya. Setiap harinya selama seminggu, perasaan sesak dan mood yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi buruk dan semakin banyak membebani dirinya. Selama seminggu ini, bahkan Hinata tidak bisa lagi tersenyum, padahal biasanya dia selalu tersenyum, seberat apapun masalah yang dihadapinya.

Kenapa?

Kenapa hanya karena Naruto memilih orang lain dan bukandirinya, dia menjadi seperti ini? Kenapa hanya karena Naruto tidak menyukainya seperti dirinya yang sangat menyayangi pemuda itu, membuat Hinata sebegini terpuruknya?

Kenapa rasa kehilangan ini terlalu berat untuk dipikulnya sendirian? Kenapa masalah ini begitu sangat menyulitkannya? Kenapa? kenapa? Kenapa?

"Kh..."

Lagi, hanya itulah yang bisa dikeluarkan Hinata saat hatinya kembali berubah kalut. Menghela nafas dengan wajah sangat sangat terluka. Diliriknya lagi jam digital yang ada di ponselnya. 18.15. masih terlalu pagi untuknya pulang ke kamar kost-annya. Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling dan akhirnya gadis itu melangkah ke warung internet.

Saatnya untuk menjelma menjadi orang lain.

**~ Love – SasuHina~**

Mengambil paket tiga jam, Hyuuga Hinata segera menjelajahi jejaring sosial. Gadis itu memasukan alamat emailnya dan passwordnya. Kurang dari tiga detik, gadis itu bisa melihat beranda akunnya.

Tanpa semangat, Hyuuga Hinata melihat status-status orang yang ada di berandanya, kemudian melihat notifikasi dan membukanya. Ada yang menandainya beberapa foto dan sebuah note fanfict yang cukup membuatnya tersenyum, meski hanya tersenyum simpul. Kemudian komentar-komentar teman dunia mayanya yang membuat setidaknya perasaan berat itu berkurang meski hanya sedikit. Mengomentari status adiknya yang terkesan sok puitis, atau ikut ber'bicara' mengenai anime kesukaannya, manga favoritenya atau karakter yang digilainya setengah mati.

Dua jam yang cukup menghiburnya dan mungkin sejenak membuatnya lupa tentang masalahnya sampai akhirnya...

Uzumaki Naruto dan Haruno Sakura sekarang berpacaran.

Deg!

Itu berita satu hari yang lalu tapi muncul di beranda Hinata karena ada yang mengomentari berita itu.

Kembali, rasa dingin menjalari seluruh tubuhnya hingga kemudian membuat seluruh tubuhnya bergetar. Ini bodoh! Kenapa reaksi Hinata seolah baru mengetahui kabar itu? Bukannya Hinata seudah tahu hal itu dari seminggu yang lalu? Harusnya Hinata tidak perlu sekaget ini kan? Seharusnya Hinata tidak perlu merasakan perasaan ini lagi kan? Seharusnya ...

Hyuuga Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, tertawa hambar kemudian membuka sebuah grup. Nama grup itu _nikki, diary._ Grup di mana Hinata dapat bebas-bebas saja mencurahkan segala hal yang dia rasakan, apapun. Karena di grup itu tak ada yang mengenalnya di dunia nyata, jadi Hinata merasa nyaman mengatakan apapun di grup itu.

Dengan terburu, Hinata mulai mengetik apa yang ada di pikirannya. Segalanya. Tentang betapa sakit dirinya ketika mengetahui fakta tentang Naruto yang berpacaran dengan orang lain, tentang rencana pertunangan mereka, tentang rencana pernikahan mereka, tentang betapa bodohnya dia menganggap ungkapan perasaan Naruto dua bulan yang lalu kepada dirinya. Tentang betapa bodohnya dia tentang semuanya. Semuanya.

Tentang betapa dia ingin menangis namun nyatanya dia tidak pernah bisa menangis.

Namun setelah semuanya tertuang, Hinata termenung. Ada perasaan yang menyuruhnya untuk tidak menuliskan semua itu di dinding grup. Tidak bisa. Hinata tidak bisa menuliskannya. Ini terlalu... memalukan baginya. Menyukai sahabatmu sendiri, menyatakan cinta kepadanya, dan langsung terbang melayang ketika kamu mengira sahabatmu juga menyayangimu. Dan kini langsung jatuh terpuruk saat sahabatmu hanya menganggapmu sebagai adik perempuannya dan yang lebih parah lagi sahabatmu akan bertunangan dan memiliki rencana untuk menikahi si cinta pertamanya.

Itu benar-benar cerita memalukan ala sinetron yang dibenci Hinata. Namun ironisnya dialami sendiri olehnya.

Jadilah, Hinata menghapus semuanya, dan menuliskan sesuatu yang benar-benar bukan sesuatu yang tidak begitu dipikirkannya, kemudian me-_log out_ akun _facebook_nya tanpa menuliskan ucapan selamat kepada Naruto dan Sakura, hanya menyukai kabar berita itu dengan hati yang terluka.

Meski masih tersisa waktu 30 menit lagi, Hinata memilih selesai dan beranjak pulang ke kostannya.

**~ Love – SasuHina~**

"Dari mana saja kau?"

Hinata mendongak. Matanya membulat tak percaya pada seseorang yang menyandar di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Sasuke_-kun_?"

Pemuda itu, Uchiha Sasuke hanya bergumam tak jelas. Merubah posisi tangannya yang tadinya terlipat dan beranjak mendekati Hinata, Sasuke langsung menarik Hinata hingga gadis itu berada tepat di depan pintu kamarnya sendiri.

"Buka pintunya. Aku sudah menunggumu selama tiga jam penuh di sini. Sendirian!" perintah Sasuke dengan dingin, tak mau dibantah. Hinata gelagapan, panik.

"Ta-tapi sekarang kamarku berantakan sekali," kilah Hinata membuat aura disekitar mereka jadi semakin tak enak dirasakan.

"Jadi, maksudmu aku harus kembali ke Ame, begitu?"

Glek!

Hinata benar-benar tidak bisa bertindak apapun ketika menyadari indikasi kekesalan tingkat dewa sang pemuda Uchiha dan background bersifat imajiner yang terlihat akibat ketakutannya kepada pemuda dihadapannya ini.

Kesal karena gadis berambut lavender dihadapannya ini diam saja, Sasuke segera merebut tas yang di pegang Hinata kemudian merogohnya, mengambil kunci kamar kost Hinata – Sasuke tahu di mana biasanya Hinata menaruh kunci kamarnya – kemudian membuka pintu kamar Hinata...

Dan diam membatu.

Hinata menunduk dengan rona merah karena malu.

Kamarnya benar-benar berantakan sekarang. Piring kotor tersimpan di pojok ruangan, baju-baju kotor tertumpuk di ember dan puluhan kertas serta buku-buku berserakan di lantai. Mengingat Sasuke yang sangat mencintai kebersihan, Hinata yakin Sasuke bakal mengamuk saat ini juga.

Tapi Hinata salah besar.

"Bereskan semuanya dan aku akan menunggu ditempat yang paling bersih."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Uchiha Sasuke langsung membanting tubuhnya di tempat tidur Hinata yang memang tempat terbersih di kamarnya saat ini.

**~ Love – SasuHina~**

Piring-piring kotor sudah dicuci bersih. Karena mustahil mencuci di malam hari karena air yang – menurut Hinata – sangat dingin, akhirnya ember berisi tumpukan baju kotornya dipindahkan ke kamar mandi, dan buku-buku serta lembaran-lembaran yang berserakan di lantai sudah disimpan Hinata ke rak bukunya.

Saat jam kecil yang diletakkan Hinata di atas meja menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam, kamar Hinata benar-benar bersih. Satu jam untuk membersihkan semua kekacauan yang dibuat Hinata selama seminggu ini dengan menyisakan baju-baju kotor yang belum sempat dicuci, tentu saja.

Dan tentu saja, si pemuda dengan rambut mencuat-cuat ke atas itu SAMA SEKALI tidak membantunya. Hanya memandangnya sesekali kemudian membaca komik milik Hinata. Komik shonen tentu saja.

Dan kalau boleh jujur, setelah Hinata membersihkan kekacauan di kamarnya, Hinata merasa bodoh sekali. Hei! Sejak kapan gadis itu langsung meng-iyakan perintah pemuda bertampang datar itu tanpa protes? Baru kali ini saja.

"Kau sudah makan?" pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari Sasuke membuat Hinata langsung memegang perutnya dan Hinata menggeleng pelan.

Dia bahkan tak ingat pernah memasukkan nasi ke dalam perutnya selama seminggu ini.

"Kantung matamu terlalu tebal," komentar Sasuke lagi. "Mirip dengan L di komik ini," ucapnya lagi sembari menunjukkan komik berjilid hitam di tangannya. Hinata hanya tertawa hambar. Sasuke terdiam, kemudian beranjak bangun dari kasur dan mendekati Hinata yang duduk di lantai dengan kepala tertunduk. "Berapa jam kau tidur selama seminggu ini?"

Hinata menggeleng, tanda tak tahu. Meski samar, tapi Hinata tahu bahwa Sasuke sedang menghela nafas sekarang. Tumben sekali. Biasanya pemuda itu tak berekspresi apa-apa.

"Berdiri." Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata hingga gadis itu berdiri, mendorong Hinata kemudian memerintahkan Hinata untuk tidur. Saat tubuh gadis itu terlentang di atas tempat tidur, Sasuke segera menyelimuti seluruh tubuh Hinata dan mendorong tubuh Hinata agar posisi tidur gadis itu menjadi menyamping, dengan wajah menghadap tembok kamar Hinata yang di cat kuning pucat, sewarna dengan warna rambut Naruto.

"Sa-Sasu –"

"Menangislah."

"Eh?"

Hinata gelagapan. Dalam posisinya yang sekarang, Hinata tak banyak bergerak, ingin mengubah posisi tidurnya namun tubuh Sasuke yang duduk dan menjadikan punggung Hinata sandaran membuat Hinata hanya bisa dalam posisi seperti ini.

"Matamu lelah, Hinata." Entah ini perasaan Hinata saja, tapi Hinata mendengar nada suara Sasuke melembut. "Menangislah jika kau tidak bisa tertawa."

Hinata terdiam. Membeku dengan sempurna. Tangannya dingin. Sensasi terluka itu kembali menyerangnya yang sempat terlupa karena kegiatan membersihkan kamarnya tadi. Tenggorokannya kembali tercekat dan hatinya kembali terasa sangat sakit.

"A-apa yang kau katakan Sasuke_-kun_. A-aku tidak –"

"Naruto akan bertunangan bukan? Dua bulan lagi."

"Memang. Ta-tapi itu bukan alasan untuk aku menangis kan? Lagipula a-aku su-sudah bisa menduganya. Aku... Aku menerimanya kok. Memang te-terasa sakit, sakit sekali. Ra-rasanya ada sesuatu yang hancur di dalam sini," Hinata menyentuh dadanya, kemudian kembali melanjutkan, "Ta-tapi aku merasa tidak perlu menangis kok. Aku –"

Tiba-tiba saja Hinata merasa gelap. Tangan besar Sasuke menutup kedua matanya. Mata Hinata semakin memanas. Ada suatu desakan yang sangat besar ketika tangan yang besar itu menutupi kedua matanya dari belakang. Kemudian Hinata juga merasakan kepalanya yang ditepuk pelan oleh pemuda ini. Pemuda yang ada di kamarnya ini.

"Aku menyukaimu, Hinata," ucapan tak terduga dari orang yang seharusnya sudah diduga. Hinata hanya mampu tercekat. "Menyayangimu," ucapan itu terdengar agak lirih, lembut dan terasa hangat. Membuat perasaan di hati Hinata semakin sesak dan matanya semakin memanas. Ada suatu dorongan, dorongan yang sangat besar untuk menumpahkannya ketika Hinata merasakan telapak tangan besar Sasuke, ketika mendengar suara lembut Sasuke yang mengatakan 'sayang' kepadanya.

"Ke-kenapa..." Saat mengatakan kata ini, bibir Hinata bergetar. Tenggorokannya semakin tercekat. Tangan Sasuke yang hangat, ucapan Sasuke barusan. "Ke-kenapa mengatakannya lagi... Aku... Aku –"

_Blank._

Apa yang ingin dikatakan Hinata terlupakan begitu saja. Gadis itu merasakan sesuatu melesak keluar dari kedua matanya yang tertutup oleh telapak tangan Sasuke. Dengan gemetar, kedua tangan Hinata memegang telapak tangan Sasuke, kemudian memindahkan posisi telapak tangan Sasuke yang hangat dari atas matanya, dan meletakan telapak tangan itu di pipinya, menekannya kuat-kuat agar Hinata bisa merasakan hangat tubuh Sasuke melalui telapak tangannya.

Hinata tahu, hati Hinata masih terasa sesak, kenangan-kenangan akan kebersamaannya dengan Naruto terpampang dengan jelas di memorinya dan itu menyayat-nyayat hatinya.

Tapi ketika butiran air mengalir dari kedua matanya, ketika dia bisa mendengar isak tangisnya sendiri, ketika Hinata memeluk telapak tangan Sasuke yang terasa hangat di pipinya, Hinata merasa rasa sesak itu perlahan-lahan menghilang. Bayangan-bayangan Naruto yang semakin deras menghantam memorinya tidak semenyakitkan yang dipikirkannya sekarang. Keberadaan Sasuke di belakang punggungnya membuat Hinata merasa punya keberanian. Keberanian dan kekuatan agar dia bisa menangis, menumpahkan segala hal yang menyulitkannya dalam bentuk air mata.

Terima kasih,

Akhirnya Hinata dapat menangis.

.

.

Hinata tidak ingat berapa jam lamanya dia menangis, yang diingat olehnya adalah kenyataan bahwa ketika Hinata membuka mata, cahaya mentari pagi sudah terlihat dari jendela kamarnya. Dan saat Hinata mencoba untuk bangun, kepalanya terasa dihantam oleh palu, membuatnya terasa pusing dan pandangannya kabur.

"Kau demam," ucap seseorang di ambang pintu kamar Hinata. Tampak segar dengan pakaian yang berbeda dengan semalam. Hinata menyentuh keningnya. Memang terasa hangat. "Dan berantakan," ucap orang itu lagi. Orang itu – Sasuke – melangkah dengan kantong plastik kecil di tangan. Pemuda itu kemudian mengambil mangkuk di rak piring di sebelah pintu dan menuangkan isi dari kantong plastik itu yang ternyata bubur ayam tanpa bawang goreng dan seledri, selera Hinata.

"Kau bisa bangun kan? Makanlah!" Sasuke menyodorkan bubur di tangannya dan Hinata berusaha untuk duduk menyandar. Matanya sakit, Hinata kesulitan membuka kedua matanya, sepertinya matanya bengkak karena kebanyakan menangis semalam. "Mau kusuapi?"

Dengan rona merah di pipi, Hinata menggeleng kuat-kuat. Gadis itu mengambil mangkuk bubur di tangan Sasuke dan memakannya cepat-cepat – secepat yang bisa dilakukan orang sakit sepertinya.

"Minum obat." Sasuke menyodorkan obat dan segelas air putih. Hinata menerimanya dan menegaknya hingga habis. Gadis itu kemudian melihat jam mungil di atas meja yang berada di depannya. Pukul 09.00, terlalu terlambat untuk pergi kuliah, padahal sekarang adalah mata kuliah yang sangat ingin Hinata ikuti, Kalkulus 2, mata kuliah favoritenya – dengan mengesampingkan dosen pengajarnya.

"Tenten sudah kemari dan membuat surat keterangan sakit dari dokter," ucap Sasuke. "Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir atas absenmu hari ini."

Hinata memandang Sasuke kemudian tersenyum dengan kepala tertunduk.

"A-arigatou," katanya dan Sasuke hanya bergumam saja. Hening menyelimuti mereka. Suara detak jarum jam terdengar cukup keras.

"Se-semalam, Kau tidur di mana Sa-Sasuke_-kun_?" tanya Hinata, memecah keheningan. Ini memang bukan yang pertama kalinya Sasuke datang berkunjung bahkan menginap di tempatnya. Biasanya saat Sasuke menginap di kamarnya, Hinata akan menginap di kamar temannya yang masih berada beberapa kamar dari kamarnya. Jadi, ini pertama kalinya Hinata tidur di kamarnya sendiri ketika Sasuke berkunjung ke tempatnya.

"Kamar sebelah," jawab Sasuke acuh tak acuh. "Ibu kost mengizinkanku menggunakan kamar sebelah yang sedang kosong, Aku tidur dengan kasur lipatmu, kalau kau bertanya."

Hinata mengangguk kemudian mengucapkan maaf yang hanya mendapatkan gumaman tak jelas dari Sasuke.

"Sasuke_-kun_," panggil Hinata lagi. Sungguh, suasana ini benar-benar menyesakkannya. Suasana canggung. Hinata tidak bisa mengabaikan kalimat Sasuke semalam.

"Tidurlah dulu, dengan tidur beberapa jam lagi, kupikir kau akan merasa lebih baik," potong Sasuke menuntun agar Hinata tertidur. "Aku ingin menyelesaikan bacaanku dulu, nanti kita bicara."

Hinata hanya mengangguk lesu.

**~ Love – SasuHina~**

Hinata bermimpi. Ini memang mimpi tapi terasa nyata. Naruto tersenyum ke arahnya, mengambil tangannya kemudian menyelipkan cincin di jari manisnya.

Seharusnya ini adalah mimpi terindah baginya. Bagi Hinata yang begitu menyayangi Naruto. Namun mungkin karena sadar ini adalah mimpi, Hinata jadi tidak bisa tersenyum bahagia. Dan saat di dalam mimpinya hadir sesosok wajah tampan dengan ekspresi datar yang memandangnya dengan tatapan terluka...

Hinata langsung terperanjat bangun. Tubuhnya berkeringat deras, sepertinya ini karena efek obat, juga mimpinya tadi. Menatap jam yang ada di mejanya, Hinata mencelos.

Tepat jam dua siang.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat.

"Hinata_-chan_?"

Hinata menoleh, mendapati Tenten ada di sana, tersenyum ke arahnya. "Ah, demamnya sudah hilang," kata Tenten. "Bajumu basah, mau kuganti?"

Hinata mengangguk dan tanpa banyak tanya lagi, Tenten mengambilkannya baju dari lemari, kemudian sebelum mengganti baju Hinata, mengelap tubuh gadis itu terlebih dahulu.

"Tenten_-chan_," panggil Hinata. "Sasuke –"

"Membeli makan. Ah, kau tidak tahu betapa aku sudah direpotkan olehnya," ucap Tenten. Hinata menatap tenten bingung "Semalam Sasuke terus menelponku dan memaksaku untuk datang ke sini. Katanya kau demam. Dan saat aku datang, Sasuke datang mencari dokter di sekitar sini. Yang masih bisa bersedia memeriksa pasien di atas jam dua belas malam."

Sejujurnya, Hinata bahkan tidak ingat kalau dia demam, dan diperiksa oleh dokter.

"Kata dokter, kau terlalu tertekan. Kau juga kurang makan dan kurang tidur, tapi tubuhmu kecapekan. Apa sih yang kau lakukan?"

Hinata hanya diam mendengar ceramahan Tenten. Tak ada yang tahu tentang patah hatinya. Mungkin hanya Sasuke yang tahu karena Hinata pernah menulis tentang 'sahabatku sudah punya pacar' di dinding grup dan mungkin pemuda itu bertanya kepada Naruto langsung.

"Padahal sudah kubilangkan kau harus cerita padaku kalau kau punya masalah!" Tenten menatap mata Hinata dalam, sedikit kecewa dan Hinata mendapati dirinya yang tidak suka ketika melihat tatapan Tenten kepadanya. "Pantas seminggu ini kau kelihatan berbeda."

"Gomen."

Tenten menghela nafas. Kemudian menepuk bahu Hinata. "Aku tahu tentang sifatmu kok," ucap Tenten lagi. "Dan aku maklum."

Hinata tersenyum, memeluk Tenten erat dan mengucapkan _arigatou_ berkali-kali.

**~ Love – SasuHina~**

Saat Sasuke berada di sampingnya, Hinata merasa nyaman. Hinata merasa air matanya seakan-akan meloncat keluar dan itu membuatnya senang. Hinata tidak pernah secengeng ini, kan?

"Perasaan cinta itu aneh ya?" Itu kalimat pembuka dari Hinata ketika pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu berada di dekatnya, membaca komik lain yang ada di rak buku Hinata. Kalimat itu juga yang membuat Sasuke menutup komiknya dan menatap Hinata yang memandang ke dinding kamarnya, ke poster karakter animanga yang sangat digilainya. "Perasaan bernama cinta memunculkan banyak perasaan. Perasaan sedih ketika melihat orang yang dicinta sedih, kecewa saat janji bertemu yang batal, cemburu ketika melihatnya dekat dengan orang lain, khawatir ketika dia sedang sakit, Senang ketika melihat dirinya, kagum pada apa yang dimilikinya, merasa aman karena di dekatnya, dan terluka ketika dia memilih orang lain dan bukannya kita."

Hinata meneguk ludah. Matanya tidak begitu bengkak lagi seperti saat bangun tidur tadi pagi. Suhu tubuhnya juga normal, rasa pusingnya juga hilang entah kemana.

Hinata menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang memandangnya tanpa ekspresi. Masih terdiam di tempatnya. Hinata tersenyum pahit.

"_Atashi wa_ Naruto-_kun ga daisuki. Tottemo daisuki*."_

Hinata merasakan hatinya hangat namun perih di saat yang bersamaan saat mengatakan kalimat itu.

"_Hontoni okashii yo ne. Kare no sobani iru to, tottemo ochitsuki no. Dokki-dokki shicatta. Kore o kata'omoi de owarasetakunai__**__._" Hinata tertawa matanya kembali berair ketika melihat Sasuke. "_Demo mou owari kana~te__***__._"

Saat Sasuke menggenggam punggung tangan Hinata, Hinata kembali merasakan desakan yang sangat kuat agar dia kembali menangis. Tapi Hinata berusaha untuk menahannya. Gadis itu menatap Sasuke yang memandangnya dalam.

"Jadilah pacarku, Hinata."

Hinata terdiam. Kalimat itu terasa begitu tegas terdengar. Tanpa keraguan sama sekali. Kenapa? Padahal Sasuke tahu bahwa Hinata hanya menyukai Naruto. Kenapa?

"Aku akan membuatmu melupakan si bodoh itu."

"Tapi..."

"Kau harus jadi pacarku!"

Air mata Hinata mengalir. Ah, kenapa dia jadi cengeng begini?

"Tapi ini salah, Sasuke_-kun_," ucap Hinata lirih. "Aku tidak mau memanfaatkanmu untuk melupakan Naruto_-kun_. Aku tidak mau! Sasuke_-kun_ adalah temanku yang berharga aku –"

Saat Sasuke memeluknya, saat Hinata merasakan hangat tubuh Sasuke dan wangi khas dari tubuhnya, Hinata tahu dia tidak bisa menolak. Hinata tahu dia butuh seseorang, seseorang yang bisa dijadikannya pelarian. Hinata butuh itu agar dia tidak terpuruk terlalu lama. Agar dia bisa menghadiri pertunangan Naruto kurang dari dua bulan lagi dengan senyum mengembang.

Hinata tahu ini salah. Memanfaatkan perasaan orang yang mencintaimu sungguh tidak bisa dimaafkan. Hinata tahu mungkin dia akan menerima karmanya, tapi dia tak peduli.

Sasuke yang menawarkan dirinya sendiri untuk memanfaatkan dirinya. Sasuke yang menawarkannya. Jadi tidak ada salahnya jika Hinata menerimanya... kan?

Jadi, saat Hinata membalas pelukan Sasuke, saat Hinata menetapkan hatinya, Hinata mengucapkan maaf berkali-kali kepada Sasuke. Berkali-kali sampai akhirnya Sasuke menyuruhnya untuk berhenti.

_Maaf, Sasuke-kun._

_Maaf dan terima kasih._

* * *

**_To be continued_**

.

A/n :

*) Aku sangat menyayangi Naruto-kun, Sangat menyayanginya.

**) Ini benar-benar aneh. Berada di sisinya membuat perasaanku nyaman. Hatiku berdetak kencang. Aku tidak ingin semuanya berakhir seperti ini saja.

***) Tapi ternyata semuanya telah berakhir.

(Jika ada kesalahan translate, _hontoni gomennasaine_.. hehehe. #DitimpukReaders)

* * *

.

.

.

.

Review?

.

.

Fuyu-yuki-shiro


	2. Chapter 2

Kejadiannya dua bulan yang lalu. Saat itu Hinata duduk dengan gugup di sebuah rumah makan di Suna. Saat itu, Hinata memakai _dress_ putih dengan lengan ¾ sepanjang lutut yang dipadu dengan legging dan sepatu bertumit yang menambah kesan manis pada gadis itu.

"Hinata_-chan_," panggilan itu membuat Hinata tersentak. Gadis itu mendongak, mendapati Naruto yang telah berada di depannya. Gelagapan, Hinata membalas panggilan Naruto. "Maaf, aku terlambat."

Hinata menggeleng. Sebenarnya Naruto tidak terlambat, gadis itu saja yang terlalu cepat datang karena ajakan Naruto yang mendadak ketika tahu Hinata pulang ke Suna.

"A-apa kabar Naruto_-kun_?" tanya Hinata, berbasa-basi. Jantung Hinata berdetak dengan cepat, begitu cepat sehingga memunculkan rona merah di kedua pipinya.

"Aku selalu baik, Hinata_-chan_. Kau sendiri?" tanya Naruto sambil memesan makanan. Tanpa menanyakan Hinata ingin memesan apa, Naruto langsung memesankan makanan dan minuman kesukaan Hinata.

"Ah, aku baik kok," ucap Hinata berusaha terdengar biasa. Telapak tangannya terasa basah karena gugup yang luar biasa. Ini pertama kalinya sejak tiga bulan yang lalu Hinata bertemu dengan Naruto, sahabat yang disayanginya.

"Kau sibuk ya?" tanya Naruto. Hinata mengangguk. "Sibuk apa sampai tidak sempat membalas sms dan menerima teleponku?" tanya Naruto seolah menyindir Hinata. Sindiran itu membuat Hinata menunduk. Kegugupannya semakin dirasakannya. Bedanya, kali ini gadis itu gugup karena pertanyaan Naruto, bukan karena perasaannya yang terlalu menyayangi pemuda itu.

"Eh? Ah, aku –"

"Apa kau menghindariku, Hinata_-chan_?"

Hinata membeku. Tak berani menatap wajah Naruto yang pastinya kini sedang menampilkan ekspresi serius. Hinata memandang kedua telapak tangannya yang bergerak gelisah. Suasana mendadak terasa tak nyaman untuk Hinata.

"Benarkan?"

Hinata tak menjawab. Naruto begitu memojokkannya sekarang.

"Aku tidak menghindarimu, Naruto_-kun_," ucap Hinata setelah keheningan statis selama beberapa menit.

"Bohong!" Dakwa Naruto tak percaya. Hinata hanya bisa gugup dan memilih untuk diam. Saat pesanan mereka datang, Hinata memilih untuk menyeruput minuman kesukaannya. "Hinata_-chan_," panggil Naruto lirih. Hinata berusaha untuk tak memperdulikan panggilan itu dan itu membuat Naruto tidak suka. Di sentuhnya punggung tangan Hinata yang berada di badan gelas dan Naruto meletakkan telapak tangan Hinata di meja kemudian menggenggamnya. Naruto tak menyadari bahwa tindakannya membuat jantung Hinata nyaris meledak.

"Na-Naruto –"

"Tatap mataku. Kau menghindariku, kan?"

Hinata tak menjawab. Tak berani juga memandang wajah Naruto.

"Kenapa?" desak Naruto. Tak ada tanggapan. "Karena aku berpacaran dengan Shion kah?"

Mendengar nama Shion disebut, Hinata mendongak menatap Naruto dengan tatapan seolah bertanya, 'dari-mana-kau-tahu-?'

"Sudah kuduga," gumam Naruto lirih kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi sembari menghela nafas.

"Maaf," kata Hinata. "Sebenarnya aku tak bermaksud menghindarimu, Naruto_-kun_," ucap Hinata. Bibirnya bergetar. Ada perasaan takut dan tak nyaman saat Hinata berbicara. Perasaan ingin menangis.

"Lalu?"

"Ku-kupikir kita memang harus menjaga jarak," kata Hinata. Kepalanya semakin tertunduk. "Karena sekarang Naruto_-kun_ sudah punya pacar, setidaknya hubungan kita tidak boleh sedekat ini," ucap Hinata. "Aku takut, Shion_-san_ salah paham dengan hubungan kita, makanya –"

"Kalau begitu, aku akan putus dengan Shion!" cetus Naruto membuat Hinata memandang tak percaya Naruto. Naruto memandangnya yakin.

"Kenapa?"

"Kalau dengan berpacaran dengan Shion aku harus menjaga jarak denganmu, lebih baik aku putus saja dengannya," tegas Naruto. Hinata tercenung. Tiba-tiba saja air matanya mulai tergenang.

"Ma-makanya, ke-kenapa?"

"Karena kau adalah sahabatku, Hinata_-chan_."

Air mata Hinata mengalir tanpa bisa dicegah. Perkataan Naruto membuat perasaannya kacau. Padahal Hinata telah memutuskan untuk mempertahankan hubungannya. Padahal Hinata memutuskan untuk terus memendam perasaannya. Tapi kalimat Naruto tadi membuatnya... Membuatnya...

"E-eh? Kenapa kau menangis, Hinata_-chan_? Apa aku telah salah mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Naruto salah tingkah sambil berusaha menghapus air mata Hinata. Hinata menggeleng.

"_Daisuki._"

"Eh?"

"_Atashi wa, _Naruto_-kun_ _ga daisuki. Hontoni daisuki_," ucap Hinata. Kepalanya tertunduk. "Bukan sebagai sahabat. Tapi lebih dari sahabat. Makanya... makanya aku..."

"Dasar bodoh." Hinata mendongak. Masih dengan air mata yang keluar mengaliri kedua pipinya, Hinata melihat Naruto tersenyum. Pemuda berambut pirang itu mengusap pipi Hinata dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

"_Jitsuwa, boku wa kimi ga daisuki_," kata Naruto. Memasang cengiran khas miliknya, Naruto melanjutkan, "Lebih dari seorang sahabat."

* * *

.

**L O V E**

**Another Fanfiction from me to you**

**.**

**Standar Warning diterapkan disini. (OOC, Typo, GJ, dll)**

**.**

**Spesial Thanks:**

**Eilla 'qina; Mamoka; Crimson 'Jac' Lotus; astiamorichan;**** P****urpleTurqoiseYagami; Hyou Hyouichiffer; n; Lizy94; Yumi Michiyo;**** ; Tsubasa DeiChan; Qyoca sunzlove;****Saruwatari Yumi;****Naw d Blume;****SasyaTazkiya Lawliet; guest and all silent readers.**

**.**

* * *

**Semoga Fict ini gak mengecewakan :D**

**Happy reading, minna~**

Hyuuga Hinata menghela nafas sesaat setelah membuka mata. Gadis itu langsung terbangun dan mengambil segelas air putih kemudian menegaknya hingga habis. Melirik jam kecil yang diletakan di meja, Hinata kembali menghela nafas. Setengah empat sore.

Mimpi itu lagi.

Hinata menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding kamarnya. Gadis itu termenung. Mimpi yang baru saja dialaminya adalah mimpinya dua bulan sebelum Naruto menyampaikan berita tentang pertunangannya. Jika mengingat mimpi itu, Hinata merasa gadis itu dipermainkan oleh sahabatnya sendiri. Naruto mengatakan '_daisuki_' padanya, tapi dua bulan kemudian, Naruto memberitahunya bahwa dia akan bertunangan dengan Sakura dan mengatakan bahwa dia menyayangi Hinata tidak lebih dari sahabat.

Lalu kalau Naruto menganggapnya hanya sebagai sahabat, kenapa Naruto mengatakan itu kepada Hinata? Apakah Naruto hanya mempermainkannya?

Hinata menggeleng. Naruto tidak mungkin mempermainkannya. Mungkin Hinata saja yang terlalu ke-GR-an ketika Naruto mengatakan menyukainya lebih dari sahabat sebagai pernyataan suka Naruto kepadanya. Bisa saja Naruto mengatakan dia menyukai Hinata lebih dari sahabat adalah karena Naruto menganggap Hinata sebagai adiknya, atau karena Naruto melihat Hinata menangis makanya Naruto mengucapkan kalimat itu untuk menghiburnya.

Iya, pasti begitu.

Hinata tertawa miris. Matanya kembali memanas mengingat kejadian itu, kemudian mengingat betapa hatinya hancur berkeping-keping saat itu. Hinata menyentuh dadanya yang kembali terasa sakit ketika mengingat hal itu.

Satu bulan telah berlalu sejak berita pertunangan yang dibawa oleh Naruto kepadanya dan Sebulan ini benar-benar menyiksa Hinata. Hinata merasa seperti mayat selama seminggu setelah kabar itu, kemudian karena terlalu mengabaikan tubuhnya selama seminggu, Hinata terpaksa terbaring sakit selama seminggu kemudian. Dan dua minggu setelahnya dilalui Hinata dengan sesuatu yang tidak bisa diingat baik oleh memorinya yang penuh akan Naruto dan juga Sasuke.

"_Jadilah pacarku, Hinata."_

"_Aku akan membuatmu melupakan si bodoh itu."_

Hinata menutup kedua matanya. Gadis itu menghela nafas kemudian menggeleng kuat-kuat. _Tidak boleh! Menghela nafas hanya akan membuat satu kebahagiaanmu hilang!_ Batin Hinata kemudian beranjak dari kasur. Niatnya, Hinata akan pergi ke kamar mandi yang terletak di luar kamar kosannya, tapi niatnya terhenti ketika ponselnya berbunyi.

Hinata berbalik dan mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak di tempat tidur.

_Aku akan sampai tiga puluh menit lagi _

_Sasuke_

Hinata tersenyum simpul. Dia tidak lupa kalau kemarin, Sasuke bilang akan datang menemuinya hari ini. Diliriknya kalender yang tertempel di dindingnya. Hari ini tanggal 22 Juli, besok tanggal 23 juli, senin. Hinata tersenyum kemudian berbalik untuk menuju kamar mandi sampai akhirnya otaknya mengingat sesuatu.

Tunggu!

23 Juli? Rasanya Hinata melupakan sesuatu tentang 23 juli. 23 juli... uhm... Hari anak? Hari senin? Ulang tahun...

Deg!

Wajah Hinata sekarang pucat. Dia baru ingat kalau besok adalah ulang tahun Sasuke. Hinata benar-benar lupa kalau besok adalah ulang tahun kekasihnya.

Bagaimana ini?

**~Love – SasuHina~**

"Kau melupakan Ulang tahun pacarmu sendiri? Kau benar-benar keterlaluan Hinata_-chan_!"

Yang tengah mengomel dari ujung telepon itu adalah Tenten dan yang sedang mendengarkan omelan Tenten tentu saja Hinata. Gadis dengan helai _indigo_ itu hanya dapat menunduk dengan perasaan bersalah.

"A-apa yang harus kulakukan, Tenten_-chan_?" tanya Hinata lirih. Gadis manis itu kini tengah melihat _akun facebook_ Sasuke yang menampilkan data pribadinya, sekedar mengecek saja. Ah, sungguh Hinata lupa kalau besok adalah ulang tahun Sasuke, padahal Sasuke tidak pernah lupa ulang tahunnya.

"Kau bisa membeli hadiah sekarang," saran Tenten. Hinata hanya bisa diam. Hadiah? Hadiah apa? Lagipula Hinata tidak akan sempat membeli, sebentar lagi Sasuke akan datang. Hinata hanya bisa diam, dan mengarahkan pointer mousenya ke pesan yang belum dibacanya, dan Hinata tertegun.

* * *

_Menurutku kamu harus pilih satu orang, sahabatmu atau RED dan saat La-chan udah memilih RED. Jangan lagi milih sahabat La-chan, bukan cuma bikin sesek RED, tapi juga bikin La-chan bakal terus-terusan nyesek._

_Coba buat nerapin prinsip. Jangan nyakitin hati seseorang yang udah jadian sama La-chan. :')_

_Coba La-chan ada di posisi RED. Gimana rasanya?_

* * *

_Message_ itu dikirim oleh sahabat Hinata dari dunia maya, ketika Hinata curhat kepadanya tentang hubungannya dengan Sasuke. La_-chan_ dan RED adalah _username_ Hinata dan Sasuke di dunia maya. Dua minggu setelah kabar pertunangan Naruto dan Sakura – yang juga seminggu setelah tawaran menjadi pacar Sasuke – Akhirnya Hinata setuju untuk berpacaran dengan Sasuke, meski dengan niat untuk menjadikan Sasuke pelampiasan dari rasa patah hatinya terhadap Naruto.

Namun meski sudah dua minggu dilalui Hinata sebagai kekasih Sasuke, tetap saja gadis itu masih belum bisa melupakan Naruto, malah hampir setiap harinya, kenangan akan Naruto semakin melekat kuat di otaknya, di memorinya. Membuat Hinata semakin Frustasi karena telah memanfaatkan kebaikan Sasuke dan tetap tak membuahkan hasil apa-apa. Makanya Hinata mencurahkan semuanya kepada teman di dunia mayanya, yang mempunyai kisah cinta yang sama, bertepuk sebelah tangan. Meminta pendapatnya dan Hinata jadi merasa semakin bersalah kepada Sasuke ketika membaca komentar sahabat di dunia mayanya itu.

"Hinata_-chan_?"

Hinata tersentak dari lamunan pendeknya ketika mendengar suara tepat di telinganya. Ah, Hinata lupa kalau dia dan Tenten masih terhubung di telepon.

"Ya?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Tenten diseberang sana dengan nada khawatir.

"Ya, aku gak apa-apa kok," kata Hinata menenangkan. Gadis itu lantas me-_log out_ akun _facebook_nya dan mematikan laptopnya, termenung.

"Hm... Jadi gimana? Kau akan membeli hadiah untuk Sasuke sekarang?" tanya Tenten, ingin tahu. Hinata menimang-nimang.

"Entahlah, aku..."

Suara ketukan pintu di luar kamar Hinata membuat gadis itu tersentak. "Tenten_-chan_, sepertinya Sasuke_-kun_ sudah datang, nanti aku menelponmu lagi. _Jaanee._"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Tenten, Hinata memutuskan sambungan. Gadis itu kemudian bangun dan beranjak mendekati pintu dan membukanya.

"Sa-Sasuke_-kun_," panggil Hinata ketika tahu siapa orang yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. tersenyum gugup, Hinata mempersilakan pemuda berambut pantat ayam itu masuk kemudian mengambil gelas dan membuat segelas _cappuccino_ untuk Sasuke yang telah duduk di lantai kamarnya yang dilapisi karpet. "Tadaima," ucap Hinata sambil meletakkan dua _cappuccino_ di hadapan mereka berdua. Seperti biasa, Sasuke hanya bergumam tak jelas kemudian menyesap _cappuccino_ yang dibuat Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum.

"Jam berapa berangkat dari Iwa?" tanya Hinata membuka topik. Sasuke tak menjawab dan Hinata memilih tak ambil pusing. Jarak dari Iwa ke Konoha – tempat Hinata tinggal sekarang – dapat ditempuh dalam waktu empat jam dengan motor, jadi hinata bisa mengira-ngira jam berapa Sasuke berangkat dari kota Iwa.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Sasuke. Hinata berhenti menyesap _cappuccino_nya, kemudian tersenyum.

"Baik, tentu saja. Sasuke_-kun_ sendiri?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat," kata Sasuke singkat. Hinata tersenyum. Suasana kembali hening. Keduanya tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Hinata tak tahu apa yang tengah dipikirkan Sasuke, tapi Hinata tahu pasti apa yang dipikirkannya.

Apa yang akan diberinya besok?

"Hinata."

"Hm?"

"..."

"A-ada apa Sasuke_-kun_?" Setelah keheningan beberapa saat yang dilalui dengan saling tatap, akhirnya Hinata memberanikan diri bertanya kepada Sasuke. Yang ditanya hanya menatap datar Hinata yang mulai terlihat salah tingkah.

"Besok aku ingin melihat kau berdandan sedikit," cetus sang bungsu Uchiha yang membuat Hinata membatu, bingung.

"Eh?"

Sasuke beranjak berdiri dan keluar ke kamar Hinata.

"Besok aku akan menjemputmu jam 10, dan aku ingin melihat penampilanmu yang berbeda. Malam ini aku menginap di rumah temanku."

Dan Sasuke berlalu begitu saja, meninggalkan Hinata yang terbengong-bengong dan tidak mengerti.

_APA KATANYA TADI? _

**~Love – SasuHina~**

Pertama kalinya Hinata bertemu dengan Naruto adalah lima tahun yang lalu. Tepatnya adalah saat hari pertama Hinata mengenakan seragam SMA.

Saat itu, Hinata setengah gugup ketika memasuki kelas, memilih bangku kelas dan berinisiatif untuk duduk tepat di depan meja guru karena hanya tempat itulah yang menurut Hinata nyaman. Karena di posisi itulah Hinata bisa melihat seluruh ruangan dan orang-orang dengan seksama, itu menurut Hinata. Dan karena duduk ditempat itulah, Hinata tidak mempunyai teman sebangku. Wajar sih dan Hinata sudah mempersiapkan diri dari awal bahwa dia tidak akan mempunyai teman sebangku.

Tapi ternyata Hinata salah.

Karena tiba-tiba saja duduk seseorang. Seorang perempuan berkacamata merah dan pemilik helaian merah. Gadis itu mengenalkan dirinya bernama Karin dan gadis itu kemudian mengenalkan dirinya kepada dua orang laki-laki yang duduk dimeja di belakangnya.

"Nah Hinata-_chan_, yang duduk tepat di belakangmu bernama Kiba, si pecinta kucing."

"Anjing!" Koreksi Kiba tak suka. "Mungkin kau yang pecinta kucing Karin dan salam kenal Hyuuga_-san_," kata Kiba lagi sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang entah kenapa membuat image anak anjing di mata Hinata saat melihat wajah Kiba. Karin tidak memperdulikan perkataan Kiba dan kembali melanjutkan memperkenalkan teman laki-lakinya yang lain.

"Sementara yang duduk tepat dibelakangku adalah..."

"Hai Hyuuga-_san_, namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Panggil aku Naruto saja," potong Naruto kelewat semangat membuat Hinata tersenyum dengan rona merah kemudian mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Salam kenal Kiba-_san_, Naruto-_kun_. Panggil saja aku Hinata."

Naruto mengangguk-angguk mengerti kemudian memamerkan senyum lima jarinya.

"Kalau begitu, sekali lagi salam kenal Hinata-_chan_."

Dan saat mendengar panggilan 'Hinata-_chan_' dari Naruto, Hinata merasakan kali pertama jantungnya berdetak dengan tidak normal.

* * *

Hinata tersentak. Mengambil posisi bersandar pada tembok, Hinata menghela nafas. Menyalakan lampu kamarnya, Hinata menatap jam mini di kamarnya. Gadis itu mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Mimpi itu lagi. Mimpi kenangan tentang Naruto lagi dan kali ini, Hinata bermimpi tentang awal pertemuan dirinya dan Naruto. Kenangan indah yang berubah menjadi sesuatu yang menyakitkan bagi Hinata. Setiap mengingatnya, Hinata merasakan dadanya sesak, dan matanya memanas. Perasaan yang entah kenapa campur aduk dan itu membuatnya stress.

Hinata memeluk kedua lututnya dan membenamkan wajahnya di sana.

"Kumohon... lupakan dia... Lupakan Naruto_-kun_...," lirihnya sedih.

**~Love – SasuHina~**

Hyuuga Hinata memandang cermin dengan wajah penuh kekecewaan. Setengah jam lamanya gadis itu berkutat di depan cermin untuk mengubah gaya rambutnya tapi hasilnya malah berantakan, acak-acakkan. Hinata memang tidak pernah mendadani rambutnya. Gadis itu hanya menggerai rambut panjangnya yang sebahu atau mengikatnya ala _pony tail _biasa, dan sekarang Hinata tengah berusaha untuk membuat rambutnya seperti model di komik yang baru dibacanya. Mengepang sebagian rambutnya kemudian mengikatnya ke belakang. Padahal kelihatannya mudah, tapi ternyata sulit sekali. Ikatan Hinata benar-benar tidak rapi.

Kecewa, Hinata melepaskan kepangannya, kemudian menyisirnya agar lebih rapi lagi. Hinata memang lebih nyaman dengan gaya rambutnya yang ini, panjang tergerai.

"_... aku ingin melihat kau berdandan sedikit."_

Ucapan Sasuke yang terngiang di telinga Hinata membuat Hinata kembali bimbang. Gadis manis itu meneliti tiap _inchi_ penampilannya pagi ini. Menurutnya, ini sudah dandanan maksimalnya. Gaun terusan selutut tanpa lengan yang dipadu dengan cardigan lengan panjang ditambah dengan sandal berhak tinggi yang mempermanis dirinya. Hinata menatap cerminan dirinya agak lama, sampai akhirnya dia berjongkok dengan muka merona merah.

Ya ampun! Dia tidak terbiasa dengan pakaian yang seperti ini. Apa dia berganti pakaian saja? Atau menambah legging saja karena Hinata agak malu kakinya terekspos seperti ini. Iya, sepertinya lebih baik menambahkan legging. Menurut Hinata itu cukup manis juga, padanan warnanya juga tidak aneh dan lumayan cocok. Dan menurut Hinata, dirinya sudah berpenampilan cukup berbeda dan rasanya cukup pantas diajak kencan dengan pemuda tampan selevel Sasuke.

_Blush!_

Hinata _blushing _memikirkan kata kencan. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan pipinya terasa memanas. Hinata mengerang. Tuhan, semoga dia tidak melakukan kecerobohan di hari pertamanya berkencan dengan Sasuke.

**~Love – SasuHina~**

Uchiha Sasuke memandang Hinata yang berdiri di depannya dengan kepala tertunduk dan wajah yang merona merah. Ditiliknya sang kekasih dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Penampilan kekasihnya cukup berbeda, dan itu membuatnya cukup senang. Sasuke tak menyangka Hinata akan menganggap serius permintaan Sasuke kemarin.

"Ba-bagaimana?" tanya Hinata gugup masih sambil menunduk. Sasuke berdehem sebentar sebelum tangannya meraih tangan Hinata dan menggenggamnya.

"Lumayan."

Hinata mendongak menatap wajah Sasuke yang lebih tinggi darinya dan tersenyum ketika melihat rona merah yang sangat samar dan hanya bertahan beberapa detik di wajah dingin Sasuke.

"Ayo kita pergi, Sasuke_-kun_," ajak Hinata. Sasuke bergumam kemudian melepaskan genggaman tangannya di tangan Hinata dan menyerahkan helm untuk gadis itu. Hinata menerimanya dan memakainya sementara Sasuke menyalakan motornya dan memutar motor itu sehingga membelakangi Hinata dan menunggu gadis itu untuk naik.

Namun setelah semenit terlewat, Sasuke tidak merasakan tanda-tanda Hinata naik di belakangnya, malah yang dia rasakan tarikan ringan di jaket biru dongkernya. Saat menoleh, Sasuke melihat Hinata yang telah memakai helm menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa?"

Hinata mendongak dan menatap Sasuke dengan mata nyaris ingin menangis dan perasaan bersalah tersirat di kedua mata _lavender_nya.

"Sa-Sasuke_-kun_... a-aku tidak mau naik motor," jawab Hinata membuat kening Sasuke berkerut. "Bi-bisa kita berpergian dengan kereta saja?"

**~Love – SasuHina~**

Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan takut-takut. Gadis manis itu merutuki permintaannya tadi. Menolak berpergian dengan motor dan memilih berpergian dengan kereta. Wajar saja jika Sasuke yang marah kepadanya karena Sasuke paling tidak suka berpergian dengan kendaraan umum seperti kereta.

Bukannya tanpa alasan Hinata meminta untuk berpergian dengan kereta dan menolak berpergian dengan motor. Hinata punya alasannya, dan alasannya tak pernah jauh-jauh dari sesosok lelaki berambut pirang yang mengisi hatinya selama ini.

Hinata meremas gaun terusan _lavender_nya. Tadi, saat Hinata melihat punggung Sasuke, Hinata langsung merasa melihat punggung Naruto dan itu membuat dirinya langsung meminta Sasuke untuk berpergian dengan kereta saja daripada menggunakan motor. Hinata tahu permintaannya ini egois. Tapi Hinata harus melakukannya. Hinata tidak mau di kencannya hari ini, dia masih terus mengingat Naruto. Hinata tidak mau terus dibayangi oleh Naruto.

"Ma-maaf, Sasuke_-kun_."

Ini permintaan maaf Hinata yang kesekian yang dilontarkannya sejak setengah jam yang lalu, tapi tidak ada tanggapan dari kekasihnya ini. Hinata menunduk, semakin merasa bersalah. Seharusnya tadi dia tidak perlu meminta yang aneh-aneh.

"Berhentilah meminta maaf," kata Sasuke kemudian menggenggam tangan Hinata. "Aku mengerti alasanmu tidak mau naik motor."

Hinata terdiam. Kalimat Sasuke memang datar, terkesan tidak peduli, tapi Hinata tahu Sasuke sedikit merasa sedih karena ulahnya tadi. Orang macam apa yang tidak akan sedih ketika mendapati kekasihmu masih memikirkan orang lain saat kencan denganmu? Tidak ada.

"Jangan merasa bersalah," lagi, Hinata mendengar Sasuke berbicara. "Aku yang memaksamu untuk menjadi pacarku meski aku tahu kau menyukai si bodoh itu. Untuk saat ini aku mengizinkanmu untuk mengingat si bodoh itu sesukamu."

Sasuke memandang Hinata, kemudian mengecup dahi Hinata singkat.

"Jangan memaksakan diri untuk melupakannya."

Hinata terpana. Gadis itu menunduk kemudian mengangguk. Ada perasaan hangat yang tiba-tiba menyusup dihatinya. Entah itu karena kalimat Sasuke, atau karena genggaman Sasuke ditangannya, tapi yang jelas, Hinata merasa dirinya nyaman dan tenang sekaligus semakin merasa bersalah.

"_Jangan memaksakan diri untuk melupakannya."_

Hinata menutup kedua matanya.

_Coba buat nerapin prinsip. Jangan nyakitin hati seseorang yang udah jadian sama La-chan._

Sasuke memintanya untuk tidak memaksakan diri melupakan Naruto, sementara jika Hinata terus menerus mengingat Naruto, gadis itu hanya akan terus menyakiti Sasuke dan Hinata tidak mau terus menerus menyakiti Sasuke.

Membalas genggaman tangan Sasuke, Hinata telah memutuskan apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Hinata harus secepatnya melupakan Naruto. Hinata harus secepatnya mengeliminasi perasaan cintanya kepada Naruto. Hinata harus menurunkan posisi Naruto dari posisi pertama di hati Naruto dan menggantinya dengan Sasuke.

Ya, Hinata harus melakukannya. Demi Sasuke yang telah mengorbankan dirinya. Demi Sasuke yang menyayanginya. Demi Sasuke yang selalu melindunginya.

"Sasuke_-kun_."

Hinata mendekatkan tubuhnya mengecup pipi Sasuke singkat. Membuat pemuda berambut pantat ayam itu membelalakkan kedua mata _onyx_nya sementara Hinata hanya tersenyum ke arahnya dengan rona pipi yang sangat merah.

"_Arigatou_, Sasuke_-kun_."

Hinata harus melakukannya.

**.**

* * *

"_Ne, Sasuke-kun."_

"_Hn?"_

"Otanjoubi omedetou_, Sasuke-kun. Maaf, aku tidak sempat membelikanmu hadiah."_

"_... kuanggap kencan hari ini sebagai hadiah darimu. Kecupan tadi dan juga penampilan lumayanmu hari ini."_

* * *

_._

_To Be continued_

_._

_Next Chapter:_

"_Gomenne_ Sasuke-_kun_, _Gomenne_, karena ke manapun aku pergi, selalu ada bayangan Naruto-_kun_."

"Kalau di sini, kau tidak akan mengingatnya. Kau tidak punya kenangan apapun tentangnya ditempat ini."

"Untukmu. _Puresento_."

"Bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa menyayangimu, Sasuke-kun?"

"Bagaimana jika aku menciummu di bibir?"

* * *

.

A/n:

Ini pasti ceritanya GJ banget deh.. Udah pasti...

Karena masih minggu-minggunya ulang tahun Sasuke, jadi aku gak mau bikin yang terlalu hurt, dan berusaha untuk nonjolin romancenya di chapter ini. Lagian kalau hurt semua pasti readers-tachi bakalan bosen. Dan, ngerasa kalau gaya penulisannya agak beda? Aku mau buat yang gak terlalu kaku dan formal bahasanya, gimana menurut readers-tachi semua?

**...Pojok balas review...**

**Mudah-mudahan Hinata bisa jadi suka sama Sasuke**. Mudah-mudahan, amin. _**Hurt**_**nya terasa banget**. :).**Apa di **_**canon**_**nya Hinata pernah sakit hati pas lihat naru deket banget ama saku? Menurtku Hina**_**-chan**_** tu cuma kagum sama Naruto, Menurut **_**senpai**_**?** Aduh, jangan panggil senpai dong, berasa tua, hehe. Menurutku juga Hinata kayaknya Cuma kagum ama Naruto, tapi meski hanya kagumpun, rasanya pasti bakal sakit kalau melihat ada cewek lain yang akrab dengan cowok yang kita kagumin. **Sasuke beda kampus ya sama Hinata? **Hinata dan Sasuke malah beda kota, Hinata di Suna sementara Sasuke di Iwa, awal bagaimana mereka bertemu bakal diceritain di chapter ke depan. **Sasuke di sini **_**cool**_** banget.** *Senggol-senggolSasuke*.** Ceritanya sama persis dengan kehidupanku, bedanya aku belum nemuin 'Sasuke' yang pas.** Semoga bisa nemuin Sasukemu sendiri dan berhasil melupakan si 'Naruto'. **Kayaknya ini pengalaman pribadi? Author curhat ya?** Um.. Pengalaman bukan ya?*DiTendang*.

**Emang Sasuke ada hubungan apa antara HinaNaruSaku? Apa semua saling temenan?** Akan dijelaskan di chapter depan. **Hime kok malah condong ke naru padahal ada Sasuke.** Udah sedikit disinggung di chapter ini. **Updatenya jangan lama-lama. **Doakan saja, hehe. **Jleb banget **_**fanfict**_**nya.** Hehe. _**Fict**_**nya keren.** Makasih, :). **Kapan WISH Update?** Err.. entahlah.** Aku suka banget fict ini.** Be-benarkah? #blushing. Te-terimakasih.**Ceritanya bikin galau.** Hahaha, soalnya authornya juga lagi galau.#Eh?

**Ngerasa **_**dejavu**_** dibagian grup FB.** Masa sih?*PasangSenyumPolos*.** Our Labirynth kapan Update?** Eh.. Ugh..._ In progres_s kok, sabar ya... (_ _)". **Suka cara Sasuke nyuruh Hinata nangis.** Hehe, makasih. **Sasuke bagai ksatria yang nyelametin Hinata dari naga kuning pucat.** Hehe, ksatria ayam yang berani ngelawan sang nanas. #Eh?

.

.

Masih berminat untuk membaca fict ini?

Masih berminat untuk mereview fict abal ini?

**.**

**.**

Sign

Fuyu-yuki-shiro

28.07.12


	3. Chapter 3

Uchiha Sasuke tidak pernah tertarik dengan yang namanya jejaring sosial. Baginya, tidak ada serunya berlama-lama di depan komputer atau memonitor sesuatu bernama akun lewat sebuah ponsel. Sungguh, tidak pernah terpikir oleh Sasuke untuk mencoba membuat akun di salah satu jejaring sosial yang mulai mendunia, _facebook_.

Tapi karena ulah Suigetsu, temannya yang memang sangat memuja-muja fasilitas jejaring sosial bernama _Facebook_ yang membuat Sasuke sedikit berminat, hingga akhirnya suatu hari, saat dia masih duduk di kelas tiga SMA, Sasuke dengan rela duduk tepat di depan komputer, dengan halaman _Facebook_ dan halaman alamat email. Dengan ogah, Sasuke mengisi formulir agar dia bisa mendapatkan sebuah akun _facebook_, mencantumkan karakter anime jagoannya untuk dijadikan poto profil akunnya kemudian mulai mengotak-atik halaman _Facebook_nya sebentar lantas menutup akunnya. Meski agak tertarik dengan aktifitas di dunia maya, tapi Sasuke masih belum berminat untuk aktif di dunia maya.

Lalu, seminggu kemudian, saat Sasuke sedang dilanda kebosanan tingkat dewa, Sasuke iseng membuka akun _facebook_nya, mencoba bergabung ke sebuah grup pecinta anime dan manga kemudian mengenalkan dirinya dengan sangat singkat. Hanya mengenalkan dirinya dan ucapan seperti '_yoroshiku onegaishimasu_'.

Awalnya, Sasuke tidak pernah berharap bahwa postingan-nya akan ditanggapi oleh orang. Dari perkenalannya yang singkat, orang-orang di dunia maya itu pasti akan langsung membuat kesimpulan bahwa Sasuke bukan orang yang enak untuk diajak bicara. Bisa dihitung berapa banyak temannya di dunia nyata, jadi Sasuke tidak berharap mendapat banyak teman di dunia maya.

Tapi Sasuke salah ketika ada _notification_ masuk ke akunnya. Ada yang menanggapi postingannya di grup tersebut. Satu orang yang dilihat dari foto _profile_-nya adalah seorang perempuan. Nama akunnya adalah Lavender Hana. Tanggapannya bersahabat malah sedikit sok akrab.

"Welcome, RED_-kun_! :-D. Semoga betah di grup ini, dan perkenalkan, namaku, Lavender Hana, cukup panggil aku Hana! Semoga kita bisa menjadi teman yang akrab ya... ;-)"

Itulah interaksi pertama Sasuke dengan seorang gadis bernama Hinata, tiga tahun yang lalu.

**#Love - SasuHina#**

"Sasuke_-kun_?"

Uchiha Sasuke memandang Hinata yang menatapnya bingung dan khawatir. "_Daijobu_?" tanyanya lagi. Sasuke menghela napas sebentar sebelum mengangguk. Mana mungkin dia bilang kalau dia agak mual karena ini kali pertamanya naik kereta?

"_Daijobu_," kata Sasuke kemudian menarik tangan Hinata dan menggenggamnya. Sasuke dapat melihat pipi Hinata yang memerah dan telapak tangannya yang mendadak terasa basah. Sasuke tersenyum dalam hati, kemudian berjalan keluar dari stasiun.

"Jadi, kau mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke membuat Hinata terdiam sebentar kemudian dengan semangat berjalan hingga dia berada di depan Sasuke, masih tetap bergenggaman tangan.

"_Hon ya_!" kata Hinata riang, dan Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

Dia berharap, tangan mereka saling bertautan sepanjang hari ini.

**#Love - SasuHina#**

Pertama kali mengenal Lavender Hana, kesan Sasuke adalah, gadis itu aneh. Dari status-status miliknya, Sasuke dapat mengira-ngira bahwa Hana adalah orang yang gampang berubah. Terkadang dia bisa menjadi seseorang yang ceria, tapi terkadang juga bisa menjadi seseorang yang pemurung, yang terasa seolah banyak beban yang ada di pundaknya. Seolah menjadi seseorang yang puitis, tapi kebanyakan, Hana menampilkan karakter yang terkesan kekanakan.

Dari interaksinya dengan Hana, Sasuke tahu bahwa semua karakter yang diperlihatkan oleh Hana adalah palsu dan itu membuat Sasuke tertarik untuk mengetahui sifat asli gadis itu.

Setahun saling berinteraksi lewat Chat, E-mail dan sms, Sasuke mengajak Hana bertemu. Kebetulan, mereka mengikuti tes masuk universitas dan tempat tes mereka tidak terlalu jauh, jadi Saat tes hari terakhir berakhir, dengan tergesa Sasuke berlari ke tempat janjian mereka, di sebuah toko buku di tempat rak komik. Sasuke tidak perlu takut salah mengenali wajah orang karena Hana pernah mengirimkan fotonya – begitupun dengan Sasuke.

"Kau, Hana?"

"Eh? RED_-kun_?"

Saat pertama kali bertemu Hinata, Sasuke tahu ada perasaan aneh yang menyusup masuk ke hatinya.

**#Love - SasuHina#**

Sasuke memandang Hinata yang menatap ke samping kanan dengan sebuah komik yang masih terbungkus rapi di genggaman. Saat Sasuke melihat apa yang dilihat Hinata, Sasuke tahu apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu. Yang ditatap Hinata adalah rak buku berisi buku-buku sejarah. Sasuke tahu Hinata sangat benci sejarah, jadi tak mungkin Hinata memandang rak buku itu karena dia berpikir untuk membeli satu dari sekian puluh buku sejarah yang ada di rak tersebut.

Sasuke tahu, Hinata memang melihat rak buku itu, tapi pikiran Hinata tidak terfokus pada rak buku tersebut. Sasuke tahu, pikiran Hinata pasti sedang merefleksikan seseorang yang pasti akan berdiri di sana ketika memasuki toko buku. Seseorang berambut pirang dengan kulit tan.

Entah kenapa, Sasuke tahu apa yang diperkirakannya tepat.

"Hinata."

Sasuke mengalungkan lehernya di belakang Hinata, membuat Hinata kembali dari lamunannya dan menunduk. Sepertinya Hinata sadar bahwa Sasuke tahu apa yang dipikirkannya. Sambil memeluk komik yang tadi dipegangnya dan kepala yang tertunduk merasa bersalah, Hinata meminta maaf dengan suaranya yang lirih.

Sasuke membalasnya dengan gumaman tak jelas.

Bisakah Sasuke membuat Hinata untuk tidak terus-terusan minta maaf kepadanya?

Sasuke tahu perasaan Hinata. Sasuke tahu hati Hinata ada di tempat yang lain. Sasuke tahu itu.

Tapi, bolehkah Sasuke berharap Hinata akan memandangnya?

**#Love - SasuHina#**

"_Gomen_."

"Hn."

Hinata tahu bagaimana perasaan Sasuke saat ini. Sakit. Pasti sekarang Sasuke merasa sakit hati. Hinata tahu dan itu membuatnya merasa bersalah.

Mana ada orang yang akan senang ketika teman kencannya malah memikirkan orang lain dan bukannya dirinya?

Tak ada orang yang seperti itu. Hinata pun pernah merasakannya. Saat Hinata hanya berdua saja dengan Naruto dan nyaris keseluruhan yang keluar dari mulut Naruto adalah tentang Sakura. Hinata tahu bagaimana perasaannya saat itu, dan kini dia malah membuat Sasuke merasakan perasaan tak mengenakkan seperti itu.

"Sebaiknya, kita ke toko lain saja, Sasuke_-kun_?" ajak Hinata yang hanya ditanggapi dengan anggukan oleh Sasuke. Pemuda itu kemudian menggenggam tangan Hinata dan menuntun Hinata hingga meja kasir. Jantung Hinata berpacu dengan cepat, wajah Hinata memerah ketika merasakan suhu tubuh Sasuke yang tersampaikan pada tubuhnya lewat pegangan tangan ini, tapi debaran jantungnya terhadap Sasuke masih tidak bisa dibandingkan ketika Hinata bersama Naruto.

Masih belum bisa dibandingkan.

Dan itu memunculkan perasaan bersalah di hati Hinata.

**#Love - SasuHina#**

Hinata pertama kali bertemu Sasuke sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu. Saat itu Hinata duduk di kelas tiga sekolah tingkat atas semester awal. Hinata mengenal Sasuke lewat dunia maya, tentu saja jaringan sosial terpopuler di dunia, facebook.

'Akai yuki' yang mempunyai arti 'salju merah' adalah nama akun facebook Sasuke. Hinata mengenalnya pertama kali ketika Sasuke bergabung dengan grup pecinta animanga yang juga dimasuki Hinata, Naruto dan Sakura. Saat itu, Sasuke menulis di dinding grup, hanya empat kata saja, 'Akai _desu, otoko, Yoroshiku._'

kata yang singkat namun entah kenapa menarik perhatian Hinata saat itu sehingga Hinata adalah orang pertama yang mengomentari kiriman Sasuke dan berusaha tetap mengajak Sasuke ngobrol meski tanggapan dari Sasuke saat itu bisa dibilang terkesan dingin dan sombong.

Tapi entah kenapa, Hinata tak keberatan dengan balasan-balasan singkat yang nyaris tidak bersahabat dari Sasuke yang dipanggilnya RED_-kun_ itu dan semakin penasaran mengajak bicara pemuda yang saat itu bahkan Hinata tidak tahu wajahnya seperti apa. Sasuke tidak memajang potonya di profilnya.

Dan entah sejak kapan, Sasuke menjadi sosok berarti – selain Naruto yang sangat disukainya sejak pertama mereka bertemu – dalam hidupnya.

Ya, Sasuke adalah salah satu sosok yang berarti bagi Hinata, selain keluarga dan Naruto. Sasuke orang yang hangat meski terkesan dingin. Sasuke sebenarnya perhatian meski setiap kalimat yang terlontar dari mulutnya terasa tajam. Sasuke sebenarnya orang yang baik yang hanya tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mengekspresikan kekhawatiran dan perhatiannya kepada orang lain.

Ada banyak sisi yang bertolak belakang yang dimiliki Sasuke yang membuat Hinata merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya. Sasuke selalu melindunginya, Sasuke selalu menemaninya ketika Hinata tidak bisa tidur, dan Sasuke tidak pernah keberatan jika Hinata bercerita semalaman tentang Naruto. Sasuke adalah orang yang selalu berada di dekat Hinata ketika Hinata butuh sebuah penopang.

Tapi kenapa Hinata tidak pernah bisa menyayangi Sasuke padahal begitu banyak hal yang dilakukan Sasuke kepadanya?

**#Love - SasuHina#**

"Sebaiknya kita putus saja."

Uchiha Sasuke menghentikan acaranya menikmati _omelet rice_-nya ketika telinganya mendengar suara lirih Hinata untuk beberapa detik kemudian seolah tak mendengar ucapan Hinata, Sasuke kembali melanjutkan makannya yang tertunda beberapa detik tadi.

Menggigit bibir agak kuat, Hinata memanggil Sasuke, meminta perhatian, namun Sasuke tak peduli dan tetap menghabiskan makannya. Hinata menatap wajah Sasuke beberapa detik kemudian mengalah. Mengangkat sendok dan garpu kemudian mulai menyantap bakmie pesanannya.

"Kenapa?"

Hinata terdiam. Diliriknya Sasuke yang menyeruput jus tomat kesukaannya.

"Karena ini... percuma," kata Hinata. "Ini benar-benar percuma, Sasuke_-kun_. Hubungan kita saat ini hanya akan membuat dirimu dan aku semakin tersiksa. _Gomenne_ Sasuke_-kun_, _Gomenne_, karena ke manapun aku pergi, selalu ada bayangan Naruto_-kun_."

Hening. Emosi Hinata yang meluap membuat tubuhnya panas, begitu pun dengan kedua sudut matanya.

"Habiskan makanmu," kata Sasuke. Hinata mendongak. "Akan kubawa kau ke tempat tidak ada bayangan si bodoh itu."

Dan Hinata tahu Hinata tidak bisa menolak.

**#Love - SasuHina#**

_Gadis berambut hitam itu berjalan dengan tenang di jalanan yang cukup gelap. Selain gelap, jalan yang dilewati oleh gadis itu sunyi sepi, mengingat bahwa sekarang sudah hampir jam sepuluh malam dan daerah yang dilewati olehnya bukan daerah perumahan maupun toko-toko yang biasanya masih ramai hingga tengah malam nanti._

_Maka, untuk mengusir kesunyian yang menurutnya terasa mencekam, gadis bernama Mai Tokugawa – yang dapat dilihat dari name tag di seragamnya – memasangkan earphone di telinganya dan menyalakan i-pad-nya dengan volume normal dan kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya._

"... long..."

_Langkah Mai terhenti. Gadis itu kemudian menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, tak ada siapa-siapa. Mai kemudian menoleh ke belakang dan depan tapi mata emerald-nya tak melihat objek apapun yang bisa berbunyi sesuatu seperti 'long' dan sebagainya. _

_Tiba-tiba saja bulu kuduk Mai berdiri._

_Mai mengangkat bahu kemudian memegang tengkuknya, berusaha mengenyahkan jauh-jauh pikirannya yang entah kenapa malah menjurus ke arah-arah horor dan penampakan seperti itu. Tidak apa-apa, mungkin aku salah dengar. Batin Mai sembari mengatur napasnya yang tiba-tiba saja memburu akibat terlalu tegang. Gadis itu cepat-cepat menambah volume _i-pad_nya ke volume maksimal, membuat telinga gadis pemilik mata emerald itu kebas dan pekak, kepalanya jadi sedikit sakit, tapi Mai tidak peduli. Lebih baik begitu daripada telinganya mendengar sesuatu yang membuatnya takut. _

_Mai melanjutkan perjalanannya. Dari tempatnya berada, rumahnya masih tergolong jauh, maka gadis itu mempercepat langkahnya dan dilangkahnya yang ke sepuluh..._

Wush!

"_Tolong~"_

_Mai tersentak, padahal telinganya penuh dengan suara musik dari i-pad-nya namun telinganya masih dengan jelas mendengar suara minta tolong dari belakang tubuhnya, ditambah tiba-tiba saja angin yang berhembus cukup keras dari belakang tubuhnya, sukses membuat bulu kuduk Mai kembali berdiri dalam hitungan mili detik._

_Dengan jantung berdetak dengan keras, dan keringat dingin yang keluar dari tubuhnya disertai dengan memanjatkan doa dari lubuk hati yang terdalam, perlahan Mai berbalik dan menghembuskan nafas lega karena tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana dan berbalik..._

_..._

_Hanya untuk melihat sesosok gadis dengan rambut yang menutupi tubuhnya berada tepat beberapa senti dari jarak pandangnya._

"_KYAAAAA!"_

"KYAAAAA!"

Uchiha Sasuke hanya bisa sedikit tersentak ketika mendengar suara teriakan di sampingnya, kemudian sebuah tarikan di lengan bajunya. Melirik ke samping, Sasuke melihat Hinata yang dengan sangat erat memeluk lengan bajunya dan menempelkan kuat-kuat wajahnya di lengan Sasuke. Dari atas Sasuke bisa melihat dua butir air berada di ujung matanya. Wah, nyaris menangis.

Menghela napas, telapak kiri Sasuke bergerak ke puncak kepala Hinata kemudian menepuknya pelan. Bukannya Sasuke tidak tahu kalau Hinata sangat takut dengan yang namanya hantu dan betapa bencinya Hinata menonton film horor, Sasuke sangat tahu hal itu. Tapi Sasuke pikir lebih baik begini. Lebih baik Sasuke melihat wajah ketakutan Hinata ketimbang melihat raut sedih Hinata setiap memikirkan pertunangan pemuda yang sudah sejak lama bertahta di hati gadis Hyuuga itu.

"_Ko-Kowai_," suara lirih Hinata membuat Sasuke lagi-lagi menyunggingkan senyum simpul. Pemuda itu membelai rambut Hinata yang masih menempelkan wajahnya di lengan baju Sasuke erat-erat. Sasuke memang sedikit keterlaluan dengan memaksa Hinata menonton film horor di bioskop.

Tapi sekali lagi, Sasuke benar-benar menikmati ekspresi Hinata yang sekarang dan posisinya saat ini.

**#Love - SasuHina#**

Hinata keluar dari studio yang baru saja menayangkan film horor yang amat dibencinya itu dengan lunglai. Di sebelahnya Uchiha Sasuke berdiri kokoh dengan tampang tidak peduli dengan keadaan pasangan kencannya.

Jujur saja, Hinata jadi sebal sendiri.

Sasuke kan tahu kalau Hinata sangat tidak menyukai tempat gelap. Makanya saat Sasuke mengajak – atau menyeret lebih tepatnya – Hinata memasuki Bioskop, Hinata sudah memohon-mohon untuk mengganti tempat kencan mereka, tapi Sasuke tetap pada pendiriannya. Awalnya, Hinata pasrah saja dan berharap rasa tidak sukanya terhadap gelap akan teralihkan ke film yang diputar.

Namun, boro-boro mengurangi rasa tidak suka, Hinata harus menahan napas dan keringat ketika melihat apa yang ditayangkan, Horor! Film hantu! Sesuatu yang benar-benar ditakuti oleh Hinata di dunia ini.

Alhasil, dua jam ke depan, Hinata tak berani membuka mata dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di lengan baju Sasuke dan berusaha menulikan telinganya agar gadis itu tidak mendengar suara teriakan, atau back sound music yang membuat bulu roma berdiri atau suara kaca pecah dan tawa yang menyeramkan dari layar tersebut.

Dan selama dua jam itu pula telapak tangan Sasuke tetap berada di kepalanya, hanya untuk sekedar membelai atau menepuk-nepuk puncak kepalanya, atau sesekali merengkuhnya.

Hinata _blushing_ mengingat kejadian itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Apanya yang baik-baik saja dari Hinata yang sekarang sih?

Hinata tak menjawab, hanya memalingkan wajah dengan gaya ngambek. Kali ini Sasuke benar-benar keterlaluan! Padahal Hinata sedikit berharap dengan perkataan Sasuke yang akan membawanya ke tempat di mana tidak ada bayangan Naruto di dalamnya. Memang sih, di bioskop ini tidak ada bayangan Naruto sama sekali. Karena tahu Hinata tidak begitu suka gelap dan hantu, Naruto tidak pernah membawanya ke bioskop, apalagi memaksanya menonton film horor.

"Jangan marah, anggap saja yang tadi itu sebagai terapi agar kau tidak begitu paranoid dengan hantu."

Ya tapi jangan segitunya dong!

"A-Aku tidak berhak marah," Hinata merajuk dengan gayanya. Muka merah merona, suara yang mencicit dan gagap karena baru pertama ini gadis ini merajuk seperti ini, dan sepertinya, Hinata harus menyesali tindakan merajuknya di hadapan Sasuke karena...

GREP!

Saat Sasuke memeluknya dari belakang, Hinata langsung kaku. Apalagi ketika dagu Sasuke menempel di puncak kepalanya dan kalimat Sasuke selanjutnya –

"Kalau merajuk, kau seolah mengundangku untuk berbuat macam-macam lho."

– dengan nada rendah yang terdengar menggoda.

_Skak Mat._

**#Love - SasuHina#**

"_Go-gomennasai_, Sa-Sasuke_-kun_."

Hyuuga Hinata menunduk-nundukkan tubuhnya dihadapan Sasuke berkali-kali. Gadis itu sungguh merasa menyesal karena telah menghadiahkan Sasuke cap lima jari di pipi kanan pemuda itu karena kalimat terakhir Sasuke yang membuatnya malu dan tanpa sadar menampar pemuda itu.

Sementara Sasuke memasang wajah datar sambil membuang muka, merajuk. Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Hinata, karena pada nyatanya, pemuda itu tidak merajuk atau apa, tapi pandangannya sedang terpaku kepada sesuatu yang berada di etalase sebuah toko.

"Aku minta maaf, Sasuke_-kun_. Aku tidak sengaja," Lagipula tamparan itu kan karena ulah Sasuke juga, Hinata menambahkan dalam hati, namun tak ingin dia keluarkan karena itu hanya akan membuat Sasuke semakin marah.

Masih tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke. Gelisahlah Hinata, sementara otak Sasuke sedang memikirkan benda yang berada di etalase sana.

_Kira-kira berapa harganya ya? _Batin Sasuke sembari menimbang berbagai kemungkinan.

"Sa-Sasuke_-kun_!"

Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah berdiri, kemudian menatap Hinata intens, membuat wajah Hinata memucat selama tiga detik karena tiga detik berikutnya, Sasuke malah meninggalkannya tanpa kata.

Hinata _shock_, dan semakin merasa bersalah. Berjalan pelan, Hinata menjatuhkan dirinya sehingga gadis itu duduk di bangku taman.

Gadis itu nyaris menangis. Ini kencan pertamanya dengan Sasuke, tapi apa coba yang dilakukannya?

Sedari awal, gadis itu telah mengecewakan Sasuke. Dengan menolak berboncengan dan memilih kereta api, kemudian memilih toko buku dan membayangkan sedang bersama Naruto, lalu meminta putus yang jelas ditolak Sasuke, lalu yang terakhir kali dilakukannya adalah menampar pemuda itu.

Hinata semakin terpuruk.

Perasaannya campur aduk sekarang. Takut, menyesal, merasa bersalah, berpikir yang tidak-tidak bahwa Sasuke sudah tidak kuat dan akhirnya memilih untuk meninggalkannya sendiri tanpa kata karena terlalu kecewa dengan tindakan Hinata kepadanya lalu Sasuke akan menghindari kontak dengan Hinata lalu Hinata akan kehilangan Sasuke.

"!"

Hinata menggeleng kuat-kuat. Tidak! Tidak! Hinata tidak ingin Sasuke menjauh darinya. Tidak mau! Hinata tidak ingin kehilangan lagi pria yang membuatnya nyaman. Pria yang berharga baginya, Hinata tidak mau.

"Hinata?"

Hinata mendongak, matanya yang memperlihatkan pemandangan buram kini juga memperlihatkan sesosok pemuda yang tadi dipikirkannya.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

Dan Hinata tak sanggup menahan air mata yang keluar.

Air mata penuh kelegaan dan kebahagiaan.

**#Love - SasuHina#**

Uchiha Sasuke memasang senyum standar ketika penjaga toko menyerahkannya sebuah bingkisan. Sasuke menerima bingkisan kecil itu kemudian memberikan beberapa lembar uang kepada si penjaga toko lalu keluar dari toko diiringi ucapan terima kasih dari si penjaga toko.

Digenggamnya erat-erat bingkisan mini itu sembari membayangkan reaksi Hinata ketika Sasuke memberikannya. Sasuke lalu mendongakkan kepala dan tersentak ketika melihat Hinata menunduk sembari mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

Apa yang terjadi padanya?

Panik, Sasuke segera berlari menghampiri Hinata yang berjarak beberapa meter dari toko tempatnya membeli hadiah untuk Hinata. Sebelum memanggil gadis itu, Sasuke berusaha menormalkan napasnya.

"Hinata?"

Sasuke dapat melihat gadis itu sedikit tersentak sembelum mendongak menatap Sasuke. Sasuke terkecat menyadari kedua bola mata itu berkaca.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

Bukannya menjawab, Hinata malah menangis. Bingung dan panik Sasuke berlutut, menyentuh kedua pipi Hinata dan menatap gadis itu intens.

"Hinata?"

"Aku takut," Sasuke terdiam ketika mendengar dua kata itu. Pemuda itu melihat telapak tangan Hinata menggenggam tangannya dan menariknya hingga menjauhi pipi Hinata. Hinata menatap Sasuke intens. "Aku takut Sasuke_-kun_ marah kepadaku kemudian... kemudian meninggalkanku."

"Apa maksud –"

"Maaf," Hinata mengeratkan genggamannya di punggung tangan Sasuke, menunduk. "Maaf karena telah berlaku egois. Maaf di hari ulang tahunmu, aku malah banyak mengecewakanmu. Aku ..."

"Apa sekarang kau mengingatnya, Hinata?"

"Eh?"

Belaian lembut diterima oleh Hinata, membuat gadis itu memberanikan diri menatap Sasuke.

"Apa tempat ini membuatmu mengingat Naruto?"

Hinata terdiam. Gadis itu melihat sekitar. Saat ini dia sedang duduk di sebuah bangku di tengah lapangan yang dikelilingi toko-toko. Beberapa meter dari tempatnya dan Sasuke berada, ada bioskop yang baru saja mereka datangi.

Tempat yang baru Hinata datangi tanpa Naruto.

Naruto tidak pernah mengajaknya duduk di tempat seperti ini. Naruto tidak pernah mengajaknya ke bioskop dan memaksanya menonton film horor. Naruto tidak pernah mengajaknya ke tempat ini.

Tidak ada bayangan Naruto di sini.

"Hn?"

Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya kemudian menunduk. Beberapa saat kemudian dia menggeleng.

"Itu sudah cukup bagiku."

Hinata kembali mendongak, ingin protes namun gagal ketika Sasuke menarik lengan kanannya lalu melingkarkan sebuah gelang. Hinata terpana.

Gelang yang... manis.

"Untukmu. _Puresento_."

Air mata yang sudah nyaris menghilang kembali merebak.

Hari ini, Hinata banyak menangis.

"Bagaimana..." Hinata terisak, mengusap air matanya dan menarik napas. "Bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa menyayangimu, Sasuke_-kun_?"

**#Love - SasuHina#**

"Bagaimana..." Hinata terisak, mengusap air matanya dan menarik napas. "Bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa menyayangimu, Sasuke_-kun_?"

Uchiha Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam. Pemuda itu terlalu kaget dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba yang dilontarkan oleh kekasihnya ini.

"Aku ingin melupakan Naruto_-kun_ dan membalas perasaanmu, Sasuke_-kun_."

Sasuke diam. Apa... Apa Sasuke terlihat begitu ingin Hinata menyukainya? Apa Sasuke terlihat begitu tersiksa melihat Hinata yang terus menatap pemuda pirang itu sehingga Hinata memaksakan dirinya untuk menyukai Sasuke?

"Perasaan tidak bisa dipaksakan, Hinata."

Lagi-lagi hanya perkataan itu yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Itu benar. Perasaan tidak bisa dipaksakan. Semakin dipaksakan hanya akan menimbulkan luka.

Cinta tidak bisa dipaksakan sama seperti ketika kau memaksakan diri melupakan orang yang sangat kau sayangi, Itu tidak akan berguna.

Hanya akan menambah luka.

"Aku harus, Sasuke_-kun_. Aku... aku tidak ingin Sasuke_-kun_ terus merasakan perasaan yang menyakitkan lagi. Aku juga tidak ingin terus-terusan menyakiti hatiku dengan terus menyukai Naruto_-kun_. Aku harus bisa melupakan Naruto_-kun_ dan menyukaimu!" Hinata menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat. "Kau bilang akan membantuku kan Sasuke_-kun_? Makanya..."

"Bagaimana jika aku menciummu?"

"Eh?"

Kalimat Hinata terhenti, terlalu kaget membuat air matanya juga berhenti mengalir. Kedua bola mata lavender itu membulat ketika telapak tangan Sasuke berada di belakang kepalanya, ketika kedua bola matanya bertemu dengan kedua bola mata hitam itu.

Perlahan, jarak wajah mereka semakin memendek. Perlahan, Kedua kelopak mata pucat milik bungsu Uchiha itu tertutup hingga menyembunyikan kedua bola mata onyx Sasuke.

Perlahan...

Hyuuga Hinata pun menutup kedua matanya, menggenggam lengan yang melintas di samping wajahnya dan mendekatkan dirinya hingga merapat ke tubuh Sasuke.

Saat kembang api entah dari mana berarak riang di langit hitam sana, Hinata menyadari sebuah perubahan.

Perubahan darinya dan dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

.

To Be Continued

.

Note:

Gagal! Gyaaa! #teriakfrustasi.

Btw, tinggal satu chapter lagi nih. Maaf atas keterlambatannya, karena – tanpa disadari – saya hiatus dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

Maaf juga gak bisa bales repiuw satu-satu. Next, saya pasti bales. Silakan Repiuw jika memang fanfict ini memang pantas di repiuw atau di konkrit atau di apapun juga saya terima...

Last Chapter

"Terima kasih, Naruto_-kun_. Terima kasih atas semua waktu yang telah kita lalui bersama."

.

"Kau harus mendengar kelanjutannya, Haruno."

.

"Jadi, itukah keputusanmu, Hinata?"

"hn."

Repiuw?


	4. Chapter 4

"Aku harus, Sasuke_-kun_. Aku... aku tidak ingin Sasuke_-kun_ terus merasakan perasaan yang menyakitkan lagi. Aku juga tidak ingin terus-terusan menyakiti hatiku dengan terus menyukai Naruto_-kun_. Aku harus bisa melupakan Naruto_-kun_ dan menyukaimu!" Hinata menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat. "Kau bilang akan membantuku kan Sasuke_-kun_? Makanya..."

"Bagaimana jika aku menciummu?"

"Eh?"

Kalimat Hinata terhenti, terlalu kaget membuat air matanya juga berhenti mengalir. Kedua bola mata lavender itu membulat ketika telapak tangan Sasuke berada di belakang kepalanya, ketika kedua bola matanya bertemu dengan kedua bola mata hitam itu.

Perlahan, jarak wajah mereka semakin memendek. Perlahan, kedua kelopak mata pucat milik bungsu Uchiha itu tertutup hingga menyembunyikan kedua bola mata _onyx_ Sasuke.

Perlahan...

Hyuuga Hinata pun menutup kedua matanya, menggenggam lengan yang melintas di samping wajahnya dan mendekatkan dirinya hingga merapat ke tubuh Sasuke.

Saat kembang api entah dari mana berarak riang di langit hitam sana, Hinata menyadari sebuah perubahan.

Perubahan darinya dan dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

**.**

**L O V E**

**Another Fanfiction from me to you**

**.**

**Standar Warning diterapkan disini. (OOC, Typo, GJ, dll)**

**.**

**Spesial Thanks:**

**keiKo-buu89; Hyou Hyouichiffer; ****Guest (5/31); Uchiha Cullen;** **Diane Ungu; Dr. Boo-Chan**; **Dewi Natalia**; **Ryu Matsuda; Astia Morichan; Kirei Murasaki; Gece; Axx-29; Lily Purple Lily; Anne Garbo**; **and all silent readers.**

**.**

**Semoga Fict ini gak mengecewakan :D**

**Happy reading, minna~**

* * *

Hyuuga Hinata menjatuhkan tubuh kecilnya di ranjang. Gadis manis itu menatap langit-langit kamar dengan pandangan menerawang. Jelas sekali bahwa ada yang dipikirkannya saat gadis itu memandang langit-langit kamarnya yang ditempeli hiasan bintang-bintang kecil.

Wajah seorang pemuda bertampang datar dan memiliki mata hitam yang menyedot perhatian seseorang.

Wajah Hyuuga itu mendadak memerah dan Hinata secara refleks langsung berbalik ke kanan, menghadap tembok kamarnya yang berwarna kuning pucat sembari memeluk gulingnya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kini semerah tomat. Jantung Hinata berdebar kencang. Terasa hangat dan manis. Memorinya menampilkan wajah sang kekasih yang perlahan semakin jelas, semakin dekat, kelopak mata itu tertutup dan...

_KYAAA!_

Lagi, Hinata membenamkan seluruh wajahnya di bantal. Gadis manis itu semakin salah tingkah. Padahal kejadiannya beberapa jam yang lalu, tapi Hinata masih dengan jelas mengingatnya. Kulit wajahnya, hidungnya yang mancung, lalu bibirnya yang... lembut.

Hinata menyentuh bibirnya dengan telunjuk, jantungnya semakin berdebar tak karuan, dan Hinata tersenyum hingga tanpa disadarinya gadis itu terlelap, masuk ke dalam dunia mimpinya yang indah.

Malam itu, Hinata bermimpi indah.

**.**

**#Love by Fuyu no Yukishiro#**

**.**

Hinata tidak pernah menyangka bahwa waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Bahkan berlalu tanpa disadari oleh Hinata sendiri. Dua minggu berlalu sejak kencan tersebut, dua minggu yang menyenangkan bagi Hinata. Perlahan namun pasti, proposi Sasuke mulai bertambah di hati Hinata, sedikit demi sedikit mengambil porsi Naruto di hatinya. Selama dua minggu ini, meski mereka tidak sama-sama bertemu tapi komunikasi mereka berjalan cukup baik, dan mendebarkan bagi Hinata.

Sasuke tak pernah banyak bicara. Saat dikirim pesan singkatpun, sasuke menjawab seperlunya, singkat dan kadang membuat Hinata kehabisan bahan obrolan. Tapi entah kenapa tidak pernah membosankan bagi Hinata untuk menerima balasan singkat Sasuke. Bahkan kadang, Sasuke menelponnya di malam hari, hanya mengatakan Halo dan biasanya dia akan diam, sibuk dengan apa yang dilakukannya di seberang sana, meski sambungan tetap terhubung. Hubungan yang aneh, tapi Hinata suka.

Hinata merasa, Sasuke selalu menemaninya, ada di sisinya.

Dering ponsel membuyarkan lamunan Hinata dari sosok bernama Sasuke. Tersenyum Hinata mengambil ponselnya dan mengernyit ketika yang menghubunginya adalah nomor yang tidak dikenal. Berusaha mengenyahkan prasangka buruk, dengan dahi berkerut Hinata mengangkat teleponnya.

"_Moshi-moshi_?"

Untuk beberapa saat, Hinata tidak mendengar jawaban. Hinata mencoba menyapa seseorang di sana, namun belum selesai sapaannya yang ketiga dari seberang sana terdengar sebuah suara.

Dan Hinata Mendadak beku.

**.**

**#Love by Fuyu no Yukishiro#**

**.**

Hinata menggerakkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan sebelum mengambil napas lalu menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding stasiun. Hinata memperhatikan palang keluar kereta api, mencari sosok yang katanya ingin menemuinya di sini. Jantung Hinata berdebar kencang. Perasaannya aneh. Antara ingin bertemu sekaligus tidak. Tapi tidak ingin bertemu pun, Hinata tidak bisa membatalkannya. Orang ini sudah jauh-jauh datang ke tempatnya hanya untuk bertemu Hinata dan Hinata sudah menyetujuinya meski dengan hati yang bimbang.

"Hinata_-san_."

Hinata terlonjak ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil. Orang itu tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Hinata memasang senyum gugup sebelum membenarkan posisi berdirinya sebelum membungkuk sopan lalu tersenyum. Hinata tak menolak ketika gadis seusianya berjalan menghampirinya lalu memeluknya erat. Malah, Hinata membalas pelukan gadis ini.

Hati Hinata semakin tidak enak ketika bibirnya mengucapkan sebuah kalimat sekaligus nama gadis yang memeluknya erat penuh kerinduan ini.

"_Youkoso_, Sakura_-san_."

**.**

**#Love by Fuyu no Yukishiro#**

**.**

"Mau minum apa?"

Hyuuga Hinata menyalakan lampu kamar kost-nya sebelum berjalan ke arah dispenser dan menyalakannya. Haruno Sakura, dengan sedikit rasa enggan memasuki kamar Hinata yang cukup bersih namun sedikit sesak karena begitu banyak rak berisi buku di kamar yang hanya berukuran 3x3 meter tersebut.

"Tak perlu repot-repot, Hinata-san," sahut Sakura setelah gadis berhelai merah jambu itu menggantungkan tas dan jaket tebalnya lalu duduk di kasur Hinata. Hinata menggeleng sebagai ungkapan bahwa dia tidak direpotkan dan mulai memindahkan kue yang tadi sengaja dibelinya untuk menjamu Sakura.

"Teh atau kopi?" tanya Hinata dan Sakura memilih teh karena tatapan Hinata kepadanya benar-benar memaksa. Hinata tersenyum lalu mulai membuat dua cangkir teh untuk Sakura dan dirinya.

"Gomen, aku tak membawa apa-apa," kata Sakura menyesal. Hinata menggeleng memaklumi lalu menyajikan teh dan tempat berisi gula kepada Sakura. Hinata lalu mengambil tehnya dan duduk di lantai beralas tikar, berseberangan dengan Sakura.

"Apa kabarmu, Hinata-_san_?" Sakura memulai topik ketika keheningan mulai menguasai suasana diantara mereka. Gadis itu mengambil cangkir teh miliknya dan memasukkan dua sendok teh gula kedalamnya sebelum menyeruput teh beraroma _strawberry_ yang dihidangkan Hinata.

"Baik. Sakura-_san_?"

"Seperti yang terlihat."

Lalu hening. Sejujurnya Hinata tidak mempercayai penglihatannya. Sakura, Haruno Sakura, calon tunangan Naruto datang menemuinya. Beberapa jam lalu Hinata menerima telepon dari sakura. Katanya Sakura ingin bertemu dengannya dan kalau bisa ikut menginap di kost-nya. Hinata tidak punya alasan untuk menolak, makanya gadis itu menyetujui saja permintaan Sakura.

Perlahan Hinata menatap Sakura yang terlihat menikmati teh yang dihidangkannya lalu mulai menyendokkan cake bagiannya dengan anggun dan sopan. Hinata tahu alasan kenapa Naruto bisa menyukai Sakura. Sakura tidak cantik, tapi Sakura manis dan anggun. Kulitnya putih dan kedua bola matanya indah. Hinata menghela napas ketika gadis itu menyadari bahwa dia benar-benar kalah dari Sakura dari segi penampilan.

"Seperti kata Naruto, Hinata-_san_ benar-benar mengoleksi buku ya?"

Hinata melihat Sakura mengamati rak berisi koleksi _manga_-nya. _Well_, sepertinya Sakura berusaha keras untuk mencairkan keheningan di antara mereka yang seolah membeku dan dingin, dan Sakura berhasil.

"Sepertinya manga-manga yang Hinata-_san_ koleksi menarik ya?"

Hinata mengangguk senang. "Ya. Sakura-_san_ juga senang membaca _manga_?"

Sakura menggeleng lalu menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "Aku tertarik, tapi aku tidak bisa membacanya. Lagipula aku lebih tertarik membaca novel daripada _manga_."

"Hm... Sayang sekali. Kalau aku sebaliknya. Aku lebih suka membaca _manga_ daripada novel."

"Eh? Tapi Hinata-_san_ punya banyak novel juga ya?"

"Iya. Tapi aku lebih suka baca manga. Kalau novel lebih suka ber-_genre_ fantasi dan supranatural. Aku suka novel-novel yang membahas tentang _vampire_, _detective_! Kalau Sakura-_san_?"

"Hm... Aku suka cerita romantis, _Classic_ _Romance_ dan sejenisnya. Terkadang aku suka yang _genre_ h_urt_ sih, lebih seneng lagi kalau _sad ending_, tapi sangat membenci _Death chara_!"

"Iya! Aku juga!" Hinata berseru semangat. "Aku suka sebel kalau _ending_n-ya ada yang mati, apalagi kalau yang mati adalah _chara_ cowok _favorite_-ku. Aku pasti gak rela. Hm... tentang _romance_, Sakura_-san_ mau coba baca _manga_ koleksiku?" Hinata sibuk memilih-milih beberapa _manga_ dari rak bukunya lalu menyerahkan tiga buah _manga_.

"_Recomended banget_. Sebenarnya ada lima belas _volume_ sih, tapi baca aja dulu _volume_ satunya. Meski gak terlalu menonjolkan _romance_-nya tapi aku suka. Tokoh perempuannya, Takamiya Uru* mengajarkan banyak hal kepada kita."

Hinata melihat Sakura terlihat bersemangat untuk membaca manga rekomendasinya. Gadis itu menyimpan dua buah manga di sampingnya lalu mulai membuka manga tersebut. Sakura terlihat kesulitan saat membaca manganya dan Hinata menjelaskan cara membaca panelnya membentuk huruf Z. Sakura mengangguk mengerti dan tak lama kemudian gadis itu tenggelam dalam dunia manga yang dibacanya.

Hinata tersenyum tipis dan mulai mengambil beberapa manga yang belum sempat dibacanya. Sebelumnya, Hinata mengambil ponselnya dan Hinata melihat satu pesan masuk, dari Sasuke.

* * *

_From : Sasuke-kun _

_Subject : no subject_

_Hinata._

* * *

Hinata mengernyit. Isi pesan itu hanya satu kata dan itu berisi namanya. Masih bingung, Hinata menjawab pesan itu.

* * *

_To : Sasuke-kun _

_Subject : Re: no subject_

_Ya?_

* * *

Tak lama ada pesan balasan dari Sasuke.

* * *

_From : Sasuke-kun _

_Subject :Re:Re no subject_

_Hn._

* * *

Belum sempat membalas, Sasuke mengirimkan pesan lagi.

* * *

_From : Sasuke-kun _

_Subject : Hari ini_

_Boleh bilang kangen?_

* * *

_Blush._

Hinata tidak bisa mengendalikan warna merah di kedua pipinya.

* * *

_To : Sasuke-kun _

_Subject :Re: Hari ini_

_E-Eh? Tu-tumben Sasuke-kun, ada apa?_

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke membalas yang membuat Hinata mengernyit bingung sekaligus _blushing_ berat.

* * *

_From : Sasuke-kun _

_Subject : Re: Re: Hari Ini_

_Tak apa, ingin saja._

_Sudah ya, Hinata. Aku mencintaimu._

* * *

Di saat Hinata sibuk dengan ponselnya, Sakura melirik ke arah Hinata dengan tatapan sedih.

**.**

**#Love by Fuyu no Yukishiro#**

**.**

"Hinata-_san_, sudah tidur?"

Malam hari, saat lampu kamar Hinata dimatikan dan gadis itu telah menggelar kasur lipat miliknya dan membiarkan Sakura tidur di tempat tidurnya, saat mereka telah sama-sama berada di bawah selimut selama dua puluh menit dalam keadaan mata terbuka, akhirnya Sakura berbicara.

Sebenarnya Hinata ingin menjawab, tapi entah kenapa gadis itu memilih untuk diam, pura-pura tidur. Karena tak ada jawaban dari Hinata, Sakura menghela napas.

"Sudah tidur ya? Kalau begitu aku bisa bebas berbicara ya..."

Sepertinya Sakura tahu Hinata belum tidur.

"Kau tahu alasanku datang kemari?" Tak ada jawaban. Hinata merasa Sakura mengubah posisi tidurnya dan menghadap ke arahnya. "Aku ingin memastikan sesuatu dan aku minta maaf jika kau terganggu karena itu."

Sakura menghela napas dan dada Hinata berdebar.

"Hinata-_san_... Apa kau pernah menyukai Naruto? Atau mungkin masih menyukainya?"

Hinata tahu saat nama Naruto disebut-sebut gadis itu merasa jantungnya di remas-remas tangan tak terlihat.

**.**

**#Love by Fuyu no Yukishiro#**

**.**

"Aku merasa akhir-akhir ini Hinata-_chan_ menghindariku," pernyataan Naruto disertai wajah muram pemuda itu menghentikan kegiatan Sakura yang sedang mengolesi _cake_-nya dengan krim lalu duduk di seberang Naruto yang terpisah oleh meja makan.

"Hinata_-chan_ pemilik akun Lavender Hana itu?"

Naruto mengangguk lesu. Masih mengutak-atik ponsel. Sepertinya itu pesannya yang keberapa yang hanya dibalas Hinata dengan singkat. Sakura mengamati calon tunangannya dengan penuh selidik.

"Hinata-chan itu sahabatmu sejak SMA itu kan?" Naruto mengangguk lagi. "Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba dia menghindar? Kau melakukan apa kepadanya?"

Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Hinata_-chan_ mulai menjauhiku setelah aku mengundangnya hadir di pesta pertunangan kita."

Sakura tahu firasat perempuannya memaksanya untuk bertemu dengan gadis bernama Hinata itu.

**.**

**#Love by Fuyu no Yukishiro#**

**.**

"Bisa dibilang aku cemburu padamu, Hinata-_san_. Itu pertama kalinya kulihat Naruto muram hanya karena dijauhi seorang perempuan." Sakura tersenyum. Entah kenapa dia jadi banyak bicara hal-hal yang terasa _melow_ malam ini. Padahal Sakura bukan tipe orang yang akan membicarakan hal yang membuat cengeng seperti ini. Padahal Sakura tak pernah sekalipun merasa cemas dan takut kehilangan Naruto. Sakura tahu Naruto akan selalu menyayanginya. Sakura tahu itu dan dia tidak perlu merasa cemas karena hal itu.

Tapi, entah kenapa Sakura merasa tak nyaman jika Naruto mulai bercerita tentang sesosok gadis yang dikenal Sakura sebagai 'Lavender Hana', mereka berteman di dunia maya sebenarnya, mereka juga sering banyak 'bicara' saat ada di dunia maya. Tapi ini kali pertama Sakura melihat sosok Lavender Hana dan Sakura merasa kalah.

Pantas saja Naruto merasa sepi ketika jauh dari Hinata, itu pikir sakura.

"Aku mengenal Naruto saat kami masih sebelas tahun dan kami selalu bersama nyaris sembilan tahun. Dan rasanya aku akan hancur jika Naruto tak ada di sisiku lagi."

Sakura mengingatnya. Pertemuan pertamanya dengan Naruto yang menyebalkan. Saat-saat yang membuat Sakura tertawa akan tingkah Naruto. Saat Naruto menembaknya pertama kali saat SMP, Saat Naruto tertawa, saat Naruto mengatakan dengan semangat bahwa 'Yang kucintai adalah Sakura-chan-_ttebayo_!'

Sakura tersenyum hingga tanpa terasa air matanya mulai terlihat di ujung matanya.

"Aku –"

"Sakura-_san_!"

Sakura tersentak ketika Hinata mengangkat tubuhnya dan menghadap kepadanya. Meski lampu di kamar Hinata tidak menyala, tapi dari cahaya lampu di luar sana, Sakura dapat melihat wajah Hinata dengan jelas. Gadis itu duduk bersimpuh dan menatap Sakura yang juga bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

"Bagi Naruto-kun, Sakura-san adalah cinta pertamanya. Selama nyaris sebelas tahun Naruto-kun tka pernah melepaskan pandangannya ke arahmu. Mungkin Naruto-kun pun akan merasa hancur jika tak bersama denganmu, Sakura-san, percayalah padanya."

Sakura menatap Hinata yang memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum padahal jelas-jelas air mata menuruni kedua pipinya dan suaranya mulai tersendat-sendat.

"Bagi Naruto-_kun_, aku hanyalah adiknya. Tak lebih dan tak kurang. Sakura-_san_ tidak perlu merasa cemas dan ragu akan perasaan Naruto-_kun_, Naruto-_kun_ tidak pernah ... menganggapku lebih dari adiknya." Hinata lalu mengusap pipinya sebelum mengambil telapak tangan Sakura lalu menggenggamnya. "Aku pun menganggap Naruto-_kun_ tak lebih dari perasaan seorang adik kepada kakaknya. Tak lebih."

Sakura tak perlu belajar psikologi untuk tahu bahwa Hinata bohong.

Malam itu mereka habiskan untuk menangis selama beberapa puluh menit ke depan hingga keduanya kecapaian dan tertidur sembari bergenggaman tangan.

**.**

**#Love by Fuyu no Yukishiro#**

**.**

Uchiha Sasuke berjalan pelan menuju kamar kost-nya ketika Sasuke baru saja memasukan kunci kamarnya ke tempatnya, ponselnya berbunyi. Sasuke merogoh saku celana jeans-nya, mengambil ponsel flip-nya dan membacanya sekilas.

* * *

_From : Hinata_

_Subject : Hei :D_

_Sasuke-kun, aku ada di stasiun Ame, mau menjemputku? :D_

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke menghela napas sebelum kembali mengunci kamarnya dan segera menuju stasiun tempat kekasihnya berada.

**.**

**#Love by Fuyu no Yukishiro#**

**.**

Hyuuga Hinata menatap ponselnya sebelum menutupnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Gadis itu menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok stasiun. Menghela napas, menatap langit-langit stasiun Ame.

"Hufft."

Kenapa ya dia bisa ada di sini?

Hinata tidak tahu. Hanya saja, tadi pagi Hinata sudah melihat Sakura yang telah berpakaian rapi. Hinata melihat _emerald_ Sakura yang sedikit memerah lalu meminta maaf atas kejadian semalam lalu sepertinya Sakura memilih untuk menutup insiden malam tadi dan berusaha untuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Sakura baru kembali ke Iwa setelah sarapan dan sebagai tuan rumah yang baik, Hinata mengantarnya. Mereka berbicara singkat dan ucapan Sakura sebelum mereka berpisah membuat Hinata gelisah dan tahu-tahu saja Hinata sudah memesan tiket kereta ke kota di mana Sasuke tinggal hanya dengan membawa sebuah tas selempang berisi ponsel dan dompet.

Selalu Sasuke yang menjadi tempatnya bersandar. Selalu Sasuke yang selalu direpotkannya. Selalu Sasuke yang Hinata ingat saat Hinata kembali terluka karena Naruto. Hinata merasa dia adalah gadis terburuk di dunia ini. Lebih buruk dari wajah nenek sihir dalam dunia dongeng.

"Hinata."

Hinata mendongak. Sasuke berdiri di depannya, dan Hinata tersenyum getir. Gadis itu menyentuh jaket Sasuke dan menggenggamnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_ ... Apa ... yang harus kulakukan sekarang?"

Kenapa hanya karena cinta yang tak terbalas Hinata harus selemah ini. Meski tak dikehendaki, tahu-tahu saja ingatan Hinata memutar ulang kalimat Sakura tadi pagi saat mereka berpisah.

"_Hinata-_san_, bagiku mengungkapkan lebih baik daripada menyimpannya sendiri dan terluka karenanya. Bukankah itu hanya mengorbankan dirimu tanpa makna yang berarti? Bagiku, kebahagian Hinata-_san_ adalah prioritas keduaku setelah kebahagiaan Naruto dan orang tuaku."_

Hinata masih ingat Sakura tersenyum sebelum membungkuk. Hinata masih ingat senyum Sakura yang membuat perutnya mendadak sakit karena terlalu stress. Hinata masih ingat dengan jelas kalimat itu.

"Lakukan apa yang mau kau lakukan, Hinata."

Sasuke mengucapkannya dengan datar sembari membawa tubuh Hinata dalam pelukannya, memberi Hinata kekuatan untuk dapat mengangguk dan perasaan sesaknya sedikit berkurang.

**.**

**#Love by Fuyu no Yukishiro#**

**.**

Akhirnya saat ini tiba.

Hinata menatap kalender yang ada di kamarnya dengan perasaan aneh. Dua bulan berlalu saat kisah ini di mulai. Kisah kegalauan Hinata karena Naruto memberitahunya bahwa dia akan bertunangan dengan gadis yang selama ini dikejar-kejarnya dan hari ini adalah harinya.

Suara ketukan membuat Hinata berjalan lalu membuka pintu. Hyuuga Hanabi terlihat di depan pintu kamarnya sembari memamerkan wajah sedikit menggoda.

"Hinata_-nee_, ada yang ingin menemuimu." Baru saja Hinata akan bertanya siapa, Hanabi sudah menjawab sembari menyeringai jahil. "Seorang lelaki."

Wajah Hinata panas. Gadis itu terbatuk dan mengusap kepala Hanabi yang masih duduk di bangku SMP sebelum Hinata berlalu pergi karena Hanabi paling tidak suka kepalanya dibelai. Hinata menuruni tangga rumahnya, berjalan menuju pintu rumah dan Hinata tersenyum ketika melihat Sasuke ada di depan pintu dengan setelan jas hitam yang membuatnya semakin tampan saja.

"Sudah siap?"

Hinata mengangguk meski sebenarnya dia tidak sesiap itu. Sasuke menarik lengan Hinata. "Ayo."

Hinata kembali mengangguk. Dia sudah mempersiapkan hatinya untuk hari ini. Hinata sudah memutuskannya.

Hari ini, Hinata harus mengakhirinya.

**.**

**#Love by Fuyu no Yukishiro#**

**.**

Hinata menatap plat yang terpampang di depan pintu berwarna cokelat. Tulisannya 'Ruang Rias'. Hinata menghela napas sebelum menggerakkan punggung tangannya mengetuk pintu itu.

"Masuk."

Embusan napas kedua sebelum Hinata mengambil knop pintu dan mendorong pintu itu hingga Hinata dapat melihat Naruto yang duduk di depan meja rias tertawa lebar ketika melihat dirinya.

"Hinata-_chan_!" Naruto tampak senang melihatnya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu berbalik dan mendekati Hinata, begitupun Hinata yang berjalan dengan langkah cepat hingga Hinata dan Naruto bertemu di tengah ruangan dalam waktu sepersekian detik. Mereka saling tatap dengan senyum penuh bahagia.

"Hai, Naruto-_kun_."

Naruto tersenyum lalu memeluk Hinata erat. Hinata tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Naruto yang sangat dirindukannya.

"Kau tahu betapa aku sangat merindukanmu Hinata-_chan_..."

Hinata tahu Naruto mengatakannya tanpa maksud apapun di sana. Detak jantung Naruto masih normal. Tak ada debaran jantung cepat seperti detak jantung Sasuke yang memeluknya erat. Hinata tahu Naruto mengatakannya dalam subjek 'persahabatan' dan bukannya 'percintaan'. Naruto tahu itu.

Tapi, meskipun tahu, meskipun Hinata melarang dirinya berharap, tapi hatinya mengabaikan peringatan itu. Hati Hinata begitu saja terbang, melayang hingga sampai langit ke tujuh. Hinata tidak bisa menghentikan laju perasaannya yang begitu bahagia karena memang, semenyakitkan apapun hatinya menerima kenyataan tentang Naruto dan Sakura, bersama Naruto adalah tempat ternyaman bagi Hinata.

Maka, saat telapak tangan Hinata menggenggam erat kain jas yang menutupi punggung Naruto, saat bibir mungilnya bergetar mengatakan satu kalimat ini dengan hatinya yang terasa sesak dan aneh, Hinata tahu hal selanjutnya yang akan membuat hatinya semakin hancur berserakan.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Naruto-_kun_."

Mengatakan perasaan yang benar-benar Hinata rasakan adalah saat-saat yang menyakitkan bagi Hinata.

Saat Naruto dan Hinata tengah berpelukan, di samping kanan pintu kamar rias yang tak tertutup, sepasang manusia menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok, mendengar dan melihat adegan itu dengan hati yang berharap cemas dan takut.

.

.

_To Be Continued_

.

* Takamiya Uru adalah tokoh utama dari komik happy cafe karya Kou-sensei... Ceritanya seru dan romance-nya romance humor. Salah satu komik favoriteku itu... :D

* * *

**_Author notes:_**

Yups... Tadinya mau bikin satu chapter terakhir. Tapi saya tahu otak bebal saya malah bikin dua chapter yang menyebalkan. Sejujurnya chapter ini gak ada dalam rencana... Tapi ya sudahlah, saya lagi galau dan butuh tempat untuk melampiaskannya. Jadi, saya memutuskan melanjutkan fict ini. Saya janji next chapter adalah ending.

Tadinya saya gak mau bawa-bawa Sakura ... tapi entah kenapa rasanya scene itu penting. Kebanyakan SiNet Indo tokoh ceweknya kan saling ngerebutin hingga saling menjatuhkan, nah saya ingin membuat sesuatu yang beda. Bagaimana jika kalian ada di posisi Sakura? Rasanya daripada marah-marah trus ngelabrak orang yang jelas-jelas berusaha untuk tak menunjukkan perasaannya pada orang yang kamu sukai, kamu pasti bakal ngerasa gak bersalah. Kalau gak setuju silakan koment!

Tolong Sampahi saya dengan tagihan di FB kalau bulan depan saya gak update ini fict... :'D

Ngingetin maksudnya... heheh

Sebelum ada yang protes kenapa di ending chapter ini ada adegan NaruHina... Itu ada alesannya. :D

Coba tebak, apakah Naruto juga sebenarnya menyukai Hinata atau tidak? Apakah Sakura akan salah paham dan membatalkan pertunangannya yang hanya beberapa jam lagi atau tidak? Apakah Sasuke akan melepaskan Hinata atau tidak? #DiHajarReader.

_Clue : Ending Pairing_ tetep SasuHina.

* * *

**Pojok Repiuw**

**keiKo-buu89** : Gak jadi chapter terakhir... :D Bulan depan sepertinya. Silakan repiuw lagi.. .:D

Dan makasih Keiko-chan udah bacain semua fanfic-fanfict saya yang aba-abal.. :D

**Guest (5/31) : **SasuHina emang COCOK! #_Fangirlingan_.

Yosh! Udah lanjut. Arigatou gozaimasu udah suka sama fict abal ini. Repiuw?

**Uchiha Cullen** : Udah lanjut, Repiuw lagi dong... #PuppyEyes

**Diane Ungu **: Udah lanjut. Repiuw? Maaf, ending masih chapter depan.

**Dr. Boo-Chan** : Siap! Udah lanjut. Repiuw?

**Dewi Natalia** : Terkadang cinta membuat orang jadi egois. Egois dan menutup mata. Mereka akan terus dan terus memegang keegoisan mereka sebagai bukti pembenaran bahwa apa yang mereka sukai itu tepat. #Eh?

Pengennya gitu... Tapi kalau gitu malah panjang. Di chapter kemarin Hinata ditinggal Sasuke beberapa menit aja, Hinata udah galau... :'(

**Ryu Matsuda :** Udah Update!

**Astia Morichan :** Udah.. makasih repiuwnya...

**Kirei Murasaki : **Ma-makasih

Rasanya Hinata udah merasakan perasan cinta sama Sasuke deh... Buktinya tanpa Hinata sadari Hinata pergi ke tempat Sasuke dan kepikiran masalah uhukkissuuhuk-nya. :D

**Gece :** Udah. Repiuw lagi?

**Axx-29 :** Makasih udah repiuww... #Hug

**Lily Purple Lily :** Udah update tapi maaf lama banget... Rasanya akan jadi Happy Ending.

**Anne Garbo :** Aku juga suka chara begitu. Gomen, gak jadi ending. Chapter depan insya Allah bulan depan (Amin).

**Hyou-chan : **Iya udah update... :D, Hina udah mulai suka

Makasih Hyou-chan.. btw, udah ganti nama FB? Apa namanya? _Add_ aku dong.. :D

.

.

Rasanya terima kasih tak cukup untuk semua _reviuw, Fave, Feedback_ dan _reader-reader_ yang nyempetin waktu untuk baca fict abal-abal ini..._ Hontoni Arigatou Gozaimasu_.

Mungkin tanpa kalian, saya tidak akan bisa menulis cerita yang sejujurnya menguras emosi saya seperti fict 'Love' ini. :D

.

.

2 Juni 2013

Fuyu No Yukishiro

.

* * *

_**Next Chapter:**_

.

Karena Cinta hanyalah sebuah perasaan tanpa tedeng aling-aling menyerang tanpa mengenal siapa korbannya.

Karena Sayang adalah sesuatu yang muncul tanpa pernah diprediksi.

Karena Aku hanyalah perempuan yang bisa jatuh cinta berkali-kali pada orang yang sama.

Karena meski jarak persahabatan dan percintaan setipis benang, namun jarak tetaplah jarak.

Karena kalian adalah orang yang begitu penting untukku.

Karena tak seharusnya orang baik sepertinya menderita.

Karena aku ingin hidup bersamamu, berkeluarga dan memiliki seorang anak yang akan semakin mendekatkan hati ini.

.

Terima kasih karena selalu ada bersamaku, selamanya, untuk hati yang selalu berubah.

.

.

.

**REPIUW?**


End file.
